


When We Fell Apart

by ThatWriterRose



Series: When I Told Our Story (Jacob x OC) [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, College, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, I'll add more tags as i go, Medical Professionals, New York City, Obsession, Religious Themes, Roommates, Stalking, Toxic Relationship, dark themes, spoiler related topics warned in notes before chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: It's five years after they first met Jacob and Heather are going stronger than ever. Heather is a medical resident and Jacob is still the mysterious man she's learning more about every time they see each other. The more she learns about Jacob Seed the less sure she is that he is what she wants. Will they be brought closer together or pulled apart?





	1. Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part two of my When We First Met Series I hope you enjoy!

“Why are you doing your obsessive cleaning- oh Christ is he coming again?” The blonde asks before she rubs the bridge of her nose. “Wasn’t he just here?”

“Jacob wasn’t just here Roxy it’s been 3 months since he’s come to visit,” Heather tells her roommate as she puts away the vacuum.

“You know for a brain surgeon in training you don’t have a lot of brains- the guy is a controlling ass,” Roxy tells her friend before she sits down on the couch.

“For a heart surgeon in training, you don’t have a lot of heart. We’ve been together for five years and I love him so much.” Heather tells her. Roxy means well she does but Heather knew what she wanted now and what she wanted was Jacob Seed.

“You could have your pick of anyone in the residency program years one to five- I mean it! Babe, you’re all legs and of course that brain? You are practically a Grey’s Anatomy character. If older is your type you could also have half the doctors would probably go for you too and they’re not going to be in a nursing home by the time you’re ready to have kids.” Roxy tells her. 

Roxy had been Heather’s roommate since her first year of pre-med when Heather was 16 and terrified to be in a new city. Ever since Roxy had been like a Joey in her life always there to keep an eye on the girl. Any time some loser hit on her Roxy was there to stop him or when she was going to make a relationship mistake with some girl or guy Roxy was there to lend an ear. Roxy hadn’t liked Jacob from the moment they met so it was always like this.

Before Heather can say anything she hears a knock on the door and quickly heads over. She opens the door and grins as she sees that familiar face. “Jacob!” She throws her arms around him and holds on tight to the tall man.

“Hey, there kitten I missed you,” Jacob tells her with a grin, picking her up and holding her close. He gives her a kiss before he sets her down and heads inside. He sees her roommate and can’t help but roll his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Roxy.”

“I bought the couch so you’re not having sex on it,” Roxy tells him before she gets up. “I’m heading to my room are you on call tonight, Heather?”

“No I moved stuff around and took every favor I had so I’m free for the next 3 days,” Heather says before she gives Jacob another kiss.

“Okay, I’ll text you if you if something boyfriend ditching worthy happens. I’m gonna rest up while I still can.” Roxy tells her before she heads to her room.

Heather watches her roommate before she turns and looks to Jacob. “I think that’s the nicest she’s ever been to you it’s a miracle.”

Jacob chuckles and tosses his bag on the couch before he pulls her back into his arms. “I still don’t know what her deal is with me.”

“Oh, you’ve met her she is just a mother bear type. She’s been looking out for me since I was 16 years old so any big scary man that comes into my life she goes at baring her teeth.” Heather tells him with a smile.

Jacob rolls his eyes really not buying it but for her sake, he’d brush it to the side. “She’s two years older not 30 I just think it’s too much.”

Heather shrugs as she looks at Jacob. “Maybe but come on you’re not here to talk about your world war roommate. You have me for three uninterrupted days with me in New York what do you want to do?”

“I think you know exactly what I want,” Jacob tells her with a playful growl before he picks her up.

“Not on my couch!” Roxy reminds.

Heather laughs before she gives him a kiss. “Okay, maybe lunch first?”

“Lunch sounds perfect.” Jacob agrees with a smile. He sets her down and she grabs her bag then they’re out the door. They’ll have their time on the counters, on the bed, and probably on the couch but for now, they’ll give Roxy a break and just enjoy 3 months of catching up over some overpriced hotdogs.


	2. She's Worth It

“I still can’t believe you eat hotdogs like that,” Jacob says as he looks over at ketchup.

Heather smiles and takes another bite. “Relish is the best topping you and your ketchup and mustard is boring.” She smiles and takes another bite before she looks out. The young woman looks out and watches the people go by. It’s one of her favorite things to do even when Jacob’s not here just sit and watch people go through the city.

“Yeah whatever kitten it’s still nasty,” Jacob tells her before he takes another bite. He looks around at the people before he glances to her. “Anyone interesting?”

“Oh look,” Heather tells him watching a couple chase around a toddler. “That’s so sweet.”

Jacob looks over to them it is a nice moment never something he would have seen himself doing, not before her. “You know if you’d let me put a ring on that finger we could be halfway there.”

“I don’t have the energy in me to plan a wedding or even think about having kids.” Some people could do that whole thing while they were residents but Heather’s mentor pushed her hard she barely had the energy to brush her teeth when she got home from a shift.

Jacob kisses her temple before he nods. He won’t press any harder on the subject he doesn’t want another fight even if he could argue he’s getting older, would like to have kids before he’s in a walker. “Joseph wanted me to ask if you’ve read the bible he sent.”

Heather wrinkles her nose as she looks at him trying to find a way to put it politely. “There’s nothing wrong with his church or anything my parents just didn’t raise me religiously it’s not my thing.”

“I’ll tell him you are still working on it,” Jacob says with a wink. “That is surprising though your father has been starting to come to services.”

“Really- when did that start?” Heather asks curiously.

“A few months ago we connected over being in the service and he decided to give it a try he’s fitting in well,” Jacob tells her.

Heather smiles, “That’s good to hear! My dad is all work he doesn’t socialize much outside of work, he deserves to know more people.” Her phone rings and she hands her hot dog to Jacob as she fishes through her back to find it.

“Who’s even calling it’s really not that early back home,” Jacob tells her.

“I know people outside of Montana- oh it’s Doctor Bennett I should probably answer this,” Heather tells him with an apologetic smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be off of work?” Jacob asks her clearly not amused that she’s taking calls when they were supposed to be having time together. 

Heather gives him a kiss before she takes her hotdog and gets up. “Doctor Bennett it’s nice to hear from you! I’m just out with my boyfriend- wait seriously? That is so amazing yeah I can be there first thing Monday morning you won’t regret it!” She hangs up and makes her way back over to Jacob.”

“Good news I take it?” Jacob asks as she pulls her into his lap.

“Doctor Bennett has been looking for someone to help him with his PTSD study. I applied and he picked me to help him! This is amazing this calls for more than hotdogs we need to go get drinks- I have to tell Roxy she’s going to freak out.” Heather tells him.

Jacob chuckles and pats her thigh. “Slow down there kitten we aren’t all in the loop with this- what’s this study all about?”

“Well, I’m going to help him find people for his study- maybe even start testing. It is going to eat up most of my free time but I’m going to be helping with a real trial.” Heather tells him.

“Well, I hope it doesn’t take up too much of your time kitten I’d miss you too much,” Jacob tells her before he peppers kisses on her neck.

Heather huffs, “That’s what you comment on? I’m only a third-year resident this could be career making! If this goes well they’ll be begging for me to take jobs, more importantly, it’s going to help so many people Doctor Bennett is doing amazing things.”

“I thought you wanted to be somewhere close to home you know close to your family- close to mine.” Jacob reminds her it had been something they talked about plenty of times. There were fine enough hospitals close to Hope County.

Heather huffs, “Why do you keep doing this! Marriage, kids, staying close to home, and family. This is about my career I’ve worked hard for this I deserve this spot and I deserve to go where I want to do. What happened to you’ll go wherever I go?”

“What about what I deserve? I spent so much time away from my family and now I’m supposed to leave them again so you can be some big amazing fucking doctor?”

“No one told you that you have to follow me it’s your choice you can leave any time you want. I’m not going to bend to your will and you’re not going to bend to mine. I won’t make you move around and do what I want if you don’t want to do this.” Heather tells him. She tosses out the remainder of her hot dog, she’s too pissed to eat anymore. “I’m not trying to take you from your family but I’m not trying to change my dreams just to fit what you want.”

Jacob is frustrated he tosses out the rest of his lunch and walks over. He pulls her in close, “You are so damn stubborn and I love you so damn much.” She is ready to protest his words but he pulls her close and kisses her. It’s messy and complicated but he knows she’s worth it.


	3. Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter I wanted to introduce a bit more of Heather's life in New York. The last part was all about Hope County so I wanted to dig a bit more into this part of Heather's life. I hope you enjoy it get ready for some more angsty fun!

“So he shuts you up and stops the argument by kissing you?” Joey asks, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You already know what I’m going to say, H.”

Heather looks over to the bathroom door, closed with the water running as Jacob cleans off his flight. “He wasn’t trying to stop the argument he just loves me and wanted to show me how much he loves me, Joey.” 

“So what else did he have to say about your amazing position- which is great by the way. Did he say this is great did he say we’re going to celebrate?” Joey asks.

“I- well we made out a little then came back and had sex. I don’t want it to be about me I want it to be about us.” Heather tells him as she leans back against the headboard. 

“It should be about you right now- has Roxy told you that? I like her she’s really blunt and I’m sure she’d tell you the same thing. You got a huge opportunity you should be the center of attention.” Joey tells her friend.

“I told Roxy and she said the same thing you did but what we just did is plenty reward for me, lots of praise and plenty of-” Heather starts to say though she hears Joey start to shush her.

“Please, I beg of you no sex life talk I don’t like hearing about you screwing that guy. I have to see him around town so I don’t want to picture you know any of that.” Joey tells her friend with a groan, leaning back in her work chair.

Heather hears the shower turn off and smiles, “Okay well I heard the shower turn off so I’m going back to some very long hard… attention.”

Joey rolls her eyes, “Okay I’ll talk to you later Heather congrats on your position.” 

The two hang up and Heather sets her phone aside watching as Jacob comes out of the bathroom, towel hanging around his waist as he tries to dry off his hair. Heather looks at him and god she wants to rip off that towel and pull him right on the bed. “You know I love you right?”

“You’re just saying that because I look good naked,” Jacob tells her before he walks over leaning down and giving her a kiss. “If you want I can give you exactly what you want…” He reaches to take off the towel though her hand rests on his to stop him. 

“Actually we need to get ready I need to shower and you need to get dressed. Roxy got a bunch of my friends to go out so we could celebrate me getting the spot we thought we could have some drinks and maybe grab something to eat.” Heather tells him with a smile, running her thumb absently over his knuckles as she looks up at him.

Jacob has an unsure look on his face and he knows it shows because Heather lets out a little sigh.

“It would make me very happy and if you say no I’ll have to bat my eyelashes and I may even pout,” Heather tells him before she gives him a little show of that pout.

Jacob chuckles as he traces those pouty lips, “Well only if I get to see those pouty little lips put to good use when we get back here.” He tells her with a smirk.

“I think I can do that but once we get home- I have to take a quick shower if I’m going to get ready at a reasonable time,” Heather tells him as she gets out of bed. 

“Well you know it doesn’t take me long to get ready I could join you,” Jacob tells her before he gives her a kiss.

“You’re going to make me go a lot slower with that dirty mind of yours I’ll be quick,” Heather promises, giving him a peck on the lips before she heads to the bathroom.

Jacob watches her go and as the door shuts he reaches over and takes her phone unlocking it and looking through her text messages. She’s a sweet girl but all she does is work so it’s all sees in her text messages. He doesn’t think she would have anything on the side but it doesn’t hurt to check. He’s gone through it all before she’s even finished her shower. 

He takes the rest of the time to look around for anything suspicious but of course, nothing just quickly cleaned up room to ready for his arrival. Soon after the shower turns off the hair dryer turns on so he starts to get ready and get his own clothes on.

They aren’t out the door for some time but when they are Roxy joins them god what Jacob wouldn’t do to get rid of her she’s such a thorn in his side with her nasty looks and bullshit comments. Still, he has a hand resting on the small of her back like it usually does just a small touch to show she is exactly where his hands are going to be.

The bar is loud and crowded but not the worst they could have done not some hipster bullshit or with horrible music. They get to the bar and Jacob orders a beer while Heather gets a cocktail.

“Jacob these are the few of the people from my residency program Muhammad, Erika, Veronica, David, and Ian. Did you guys invite Hisa and Jay?” Heather asks as she looks to her friends.

The redhead nods, “Hisa is in some big long ortho surgery but Jay is on his way.”

“He’s already here, lovely.” A voice calls out and they turn. 

Heather smiles and makes her way over to the man and gives him a hug. “Always have to make a grand entrance to a party you know this is supposed to be like me right?”

“Now why would I let this be about you when it could be all about me?” Jay jokes before he kisses her on both cheeks.

Jacob gives them a look oh shit it’s not going to happen, “So who is this?”

Heather lets go and smiles at Jacob. “This is Jay he’s from my residency class he is training to be a cardio surgeon we met through Roxy he’s actually from the part of England my mother is from he even let me tag along last time he went home it was nice I got to see my Nan.”

“Oh you did- didn’t mention you tagged along for that trip with… Jay?” Jacob says with a smile though it’s not sincere he is just putting on that face.

“Yeah Jay and you must be…. Jason? The small town boyfriend.” Jay says with a smile.

Jacob clenches his jaw before he nods. “Jacob actually not Jason.”

“Yeah, sorry dreadful with names- Heather sweetheart finish your drink I’m buying you another we need to celebrate,” Jay tells her.

“I think she’s just fine- I’ll get her a new drink when she needs it,” Jacob promises before that hand is right around her waist.

“I’m sorry I thought you were her boyfriend not her father, I think she’s allowed to decide who buys her drinks she doesn’t need your permission,” Jay says with a bit of a smile. 

“I think I’ll get the next round of drinks with Veronica!” Heather says before she finishes her drink and grabs the redhead heading over to the bar.

Jacob watches her leave before he looks back to Jay. “You really think you’re hot shit, don’t you? Get any chick you want so how about you go bother anyone else she’s clearly spoken for.”

“Oh yeah, she’s found the one- guy twice her age who’d probably hit his prime while she was still in diapers. Listen you’d be doing her a favor if you just gave up she is terrified of being stuck in a small town like her mother. A guy like you with some dead-end job who is stuck in that small town is going to give her everything she is afraid of.” Jay tells him. 

“Listen here you little shit you are really picking the wrong man to fight with.” Jacob says moving in real close towering over the other with ease. “I’ll kick your fucking-”

“Enough!” Roxy says before she moves between the two and shoves them apart. “You both care about Heather and she’s going to have a really shitty night if she sees this. You- lighten the fuck up and get a drink.” She tells Jay who leaves for the bar. “And you cool the hell off too. You already ruined her morning with your bullshit attitude about her getting this spot so don’t ruin her night too.”

Jacob watches Roxy walk off and God he knows he’s got his work cut out for him. Heather thinks they mean well but he needs to get her as far away from them as he can. He takes a few sips of his beer before he walks over and looks at Heather with a smile. “Hey, kitten.”

“Hey, babe- we were going to finish up drinks then go grab a bite to eat we were thinking sushi down the road,” Heather tells him with a smile.

“I think I’ll have to skip out I’m still feeling a bit jet lagged but we’ll do our celebrating later okay?” Jacob says before he kisses her forehead.

“Oh I’m sorry- yeah get some rest and when I get back we will celebrate all night long.” Heather agrees with a kiss before she fishes her key out of her purse and hands it over. “Want me to bring you back anything, babe?”

“Just that gorgeous body of yours,” Jacob tells her, hand gripping her ass as he pulls her in for a kiss. As he pulls away he winks to Jay before he heads out he is so ready to get back and get things ready.


	4. Have Your Pick

“So where is that Mountain Man of yours?” Veronica asks, leaning against the bar and having a sip of her cocktail.

“He was feeling a little jet lagged so he’s going to skip dinner. I understand we haven’t really stopped going since he got here.” Heather tells her friend as she has a sip of her drink.

“Well maybe we’ll have to take him out some other time then I would like to get to know him,” Erika says with a smile before she finishes her wine. “He seems… protective.”

“He means well he just thinks that he needs to protect me,” Heather tells her with a smile. “We should all go out maybe tomorrow. I know you guys usually don’t see him but when he visits we usually just hole up in the apartment and catch up.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what she calls it I’d call it something way dirtier,” Roxy tells her with a smirk.

Heather blushes before giving her friend a playful shove. “When you go a few months without getting any you really want it as soon as you can have it.”

“Alright, no offense but I don’t want the mental picture of you and that guy… catching up. Let’s finish these and go grab sushi. Muhammad says his friend will get us in no problem.” Erika says before she tosses back her drink.

“You know who you need to bring back? That girl you had come over for a week last Summer. I liked her a lot she is the kind of person we need joining our little group plus you know… she’s single right?” Ian asks with a raised brow.

“Yes she’s single but you’re barking up the wrong tree Joey is a lesbian,” Heather tells him with a smile before she sets down her glass. “I am trying to convince her to leave Hope County and move to the big city to be some big shot cop.”

“Well if lover boy gets his way it’ll be for nothing you’ll be back in Montana at some shitty little hospital raising his 8 mountain man babies,” Jay says more than happy to make a jab at the older man’s expense with him not here.

“Jacob is hesitant but he’s going to warm up to the idea of the big city. It’s just hard for him he was separated from his brothers for so long. I’m sure after I’m family they’ll get used to the idea of the two of us moving somewhere else.” Heather explains to them. “Besides all that is a while from now, I told him that we’re not doing any of that until I’m settled into whatever job I’ve got after residency.”

“That’s good stick to your guns no moving back and popping out kids until you’ve finished up here. The way things are looking for you- you're going to get to go wherever you want.” Jay tells her. He is proud of his friend she works hard and now is reaping the benefits he only hopes this man doesn't stop her from doing just that. “No man is worth messing that up.”

“I know not even Jacob is worth it so marriage and kids talk is after residency I promise,” Heather tells him, crossing her finger over her heart. “Now come on we’re waiting on you to finish your drink before we go eat I am starving.”

Jay has a few slow sips of his drink before he looks at her. “You know you’re incredible- you could have anyone that you wanted.”

Heather nods, “People tell me that which is why I pick him. I love him so much and I have for some time now he’s the person I want to be with. I know it’s hard to get it sometimes he’s so stubborn and overprotective but not a lot could happen that would make me break up with him.”

“Alright, no more boyfriend talk we are heading out because I’m starving.” Roxy proclaims before she takes Jay’s drink and finishes him. “Hurry it up if there’s not a California roll in my mouth in the next 20 minutes I may have to eat one of you.”

Heather smiles and lazily rests an arm around her roommate's shoulder. “I agree I’m starving so let’s get this one fed and me too I’m not nearly as nasty as her when I’m hungry but I’m damn close.” She is ready to celebrate more but she is also ready to be done so she can go home to the mountain man of hers. She has plenty of celebrating still left in her.


	5. For Her Own Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter I do have to give trigger warnings! This chapter contains domestic abuse in the form of sabotaging birth control as well as some misogyny and talks of pregnancy/children.

Jacob is pacing back and forth trying to decide if he should talk himself out of this. He cared so much for Heather but this was for her own good wasn’t it? He called Joseph he needed to get it off his chest even if he wasn’t saying exactly what it was. “I’m going to do something Joseph something that some- most people would think is wrong.”

“Why are you doing it then, brother?” Joseph asks it’s rare that Jacob will come to him for advice like this so he knows it must be serious.

“I-” Jacob pauses before he stops pacing, “Something to ensure that Heather comes back with me. I love her brother and I don’t want to lose her to this place and these people.”

“The lord would understand she is family and if you must work to ensure she becomes family the ways you do it do not matter,” Joseph assures him. “Bring her home to Eden’s Gate.”

“It’s going to take a few months but she’ll be coming home don’t worry brother. She’ll be a Seed before we know it.” Jacob says his mind was made up before he called Joseph but now he was truly settled on the idea.

Joseph smiles, “That is fantastic news, brother we cannot wait to welcome her into the church and the family. If you need any help don’t hesitate to call I’ll be praying for you.”

“Thanks Joseph but I can figure this part out myself I’ll call you later,” Jacob says before he hangs up the phone. He looks at the clock and knows he still has plenty of time to get this all figured out.

Jacob heads to the bathroom first searching through the vanity until he finds what he’s looking for birth control pills. Lucky for him Roxy and Heather labeled them so he knew which wants to flush down the toilet before he buried the container in the trash can. 

He makes his way back to the bedroom and he tells himself it’s for her own good. She needs to get away from these so-called friends they’re toxic and half of them are probably just trying to fuck her. Sure she’ll miss out on her career but a few kids in she’ll forget all about it. 

Jacob takes the condoms out of her nightstand and a sewing needle he’d found in the little sewing kit she kept at her table. God, she just did shit like that she’d be a good mom and she wouldn’t have to worry about these high standards. She could stay home and raise their kids, help him with the youth camp since she did love it so much. It wasn’t a fancy internship or being a doctor but they would do it together so he’s sure she can settle into the idea.

A prick is put in each condom to finish it up it’s nothing noticeable but they will chalk it up to a shitty condom she forgets some birth control so whose fault is it really? He puts them back where he found them and it’s like he’d done nothing. She’d tell him she was pregnant he’d convince her to come back to Hope County and he’d marry her, move her in so they could forget about all of this.

All that’s left is to wait and he hears them come in some time later so he gets into more relaxed clothes, sitting in the bed like he’d been resting. 

Heather comes in and smiles walking over to Jacob and giving him a kiss on your forehead. “How are you feeling babe did you get a bit of rest?”

“I feel great, sorry that I didn’t stay to have dinner with you and your friends,” Jacob tells her as he strokes her cheek. God, they’re annoying as shit he can’t wait until they’re just a once and a while phone call rather than breathing down their damn necks like now.

“They understood I mean I kept you up all day you needed to get some rest. They did say they wanted to go out to lunch tomorrow so that they could get to know you better how does that sound?” Heather asks with a smile.

God that was the last thing Jacob wanted to do listen to a bunch of 20 somethings act like they were way better than him because they were going to have the title doctor in front of their name. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Oh… why not?” Heather asks clearly a bit disappointed that he doesn’t want to meet her friends.

“Well kitten I am going to pull you into this bed and not get out of it until I have to leave for the airport,” Jacob tells her before he pulls her into the bed with him.

Heather lets out a surprised laugh as he pulls her into the bed. He is above her kissing her and she grins moving her hands into his hair. “Alright, this is excuse enough for me.”

Jacob lifts his head back up to look at her before he smiles and gives her a kiss. “I was hoping it would be, it’s all I want to do all weekend long.”

Heather grins and kisses him again, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I was just asking myself the same thing,” Jacob tells her before he starts to work on getting her dress off.

“I love you so much, Jacob.” She tells him with a smile before she helps him get her dress off. 

“I love you too, kitten,” Jacob tells her before he starts to strip out of his clothes. He reaches in the drawer for a condom before he stops to look at her. It’s for her own good.


	6. Not Tired At All

Heather lays back in the bed and tries to catch her breath. “I thought you were the tired one all jet lagged but now I’m the exhausted one.” They’d been going at it for hours with no break but finally, she had to tap out feeling so tired.

“Sorry I just can’t get enough of my kitten,” Jacob tells her before he kisses her neck. “I miss you when we’re apart like this. I can’t wait until we’re settled down somewhere together and I can do this every night.” It wouldn’t be that long only a few months.

“I am going to be falling asleep in surgeries if you do that every night,” Heather tells him before she cuddles up close to him.

She won’t be a doctor but she’ll still find ways to make herself busy, maybe camp nurse would be enough for her when she wasn’t at home with the kids. “Clearly you can handle it, sweetheart, I think you are going to be just fine,” Jacob tells her before he kisses her forehead.

The lay in bed for a little while exchanging sweet kisses and just cuddling up before Heather feels her stomach start to growl. “I’m starving you really gave me a workout tonight.”

“Do you want me to cook something up for you, kitten?” Jacob asks as he plays with her hair, absently twirling it through fingers.

“Rox will kill you if we wake her up.” Heather turns and looks at the time on her phone. “Want to go grab some food at one of the 24-hour places?”

It’s late and he wouldn’t trust her going out on her own but since he’s going with her it’ll be alright. “Yeah let’s go get something to eat, what are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm, maybe we could go to a bar get a couple drinks and some bar food? Bar food is always good.” Heather suggests to him as she gets up and finds something to wear.

Drinking and surrounded by a bunch of smoke with his future child already in there? Not happening. “You know I was thinking of stopping the drinking- giving my liver a break for a few months.” He knows her and she can already tell what she’s going to say.

“Really? You know that’s a great idea I’ll join you it’s good to take care of your liver.” Heather tells him with a smile as she looks back at her.

God, it’s too easy she’s just so caring for her own good. “Oh you don’t have to do that kitten I’m an old guy it’s about time I start taking care of my body. You’re a pretty little thing who deserves to enjoy herself have a few drinks with friends and all that.”

“Well, I want to support you and take care of my body too so I’ll stop drinking.” Heather insists before she walks over and gives him a kiss.

Jacob loves her but he’ll have to help her figure out how to not do this, to not be so predictable and obvious to read. That will happen once she’s back in Hope County though. “Alright gorgeous then you and me we’ll quit together.”

“Since we’re not going to a bar maybe we could do the burger and fries place down the road? They make the best milkshakes on this side of town.” Heather suggests to him before she tosses him his shirt so he can finish dressing. 

“A burger sounds really good right now.” Jacob agrees as he finishes getting dressed. He then walks over and kisses her. “Plus that body of yours I worked up a damn appetite.” He lets out a playful little growl before he starts to let his hands up and down her body.

“Jake- Jacob stop,” Heather tells him with a giggle, letting out a moan as his hands wander more. “We are never going to get out of this room if you keep doing that.”

“Mmm okay kitten, I’ll save all this for after we eat,” Jacob tells her, placing one more kiss to her neck before he gives her ass a good squeeze.

Heather smiles and heads out with him making her way out of the apartment building and down the road. It might be the middle of the night but the city still has a beautiful hustle to it and she loves it more than anything. “Everything in Hope County closes by 8 pm it’s nice to get to do things now- to feel the town alive no matter what hour of the day.”

“Hey now- Spread Eagle is open until 11- midnight on the weekends,” Jacob tells her with a grin.

Heather laughs, “Alright you’ve got me there but the Fairgraves don’t serve milkshakes like this.” They go into the restaurant and have a seat before they’re brought some menus.

“You talk a lot about not liking Hope County but would you ever move back? Be close to your parents and all of that.” Jacob asks trying to seem like a hypothetical. Really he needed to judge how hard it was going to be to get her out of here.

“I love my parents and my friends like Joey and Sharky so much. They’re all amazing I just don’t see myself as a small town girl anymore. I never felt like I fit in there and being somewhere like New York City I know now I belong in a big city. There’s nothing wrong with small towns and little hospitals it’s just not me you know?” Heather tells him. “Want to split some cheese fries it’s a huge plate.”

It’d be harder than he thought but some guilting and of course the inevitable thought she might have to be a mother alone she wouldn’t stand a chance here. She’d cave and come home to him Jacob knew it. “Sounds good but don’t expect me to share too much.” He jokes.

They each order burgers and the plate of fries to share as well as milkshakes. “God I needed this I am so hungry,” Heather tells him starting to eat some of the fries when they’re put down.

“Well make sure you eat up because as soon as I get you home we’re going right back at it,” Jacob tells her, foot playing with hers under the table. If she wasn’t pregnant already she would by the time that the weekend was over.


	7. Distracted

“Shh we have to be quiet,” Heather whispers as she lets out a giggle as she locks the front door behind them. Still, he’s got his hands all over her and she knows he’s just looking for trouble. “You remember the last time that Roxy caught us she’ll kick your ass out of the apartment this time.”

“Then I guess you’ve got to be quiet, kitten,” Jacob says with a gruff voice, turning Heather to face him. He then picks her up and starts working on shimmying her skirt up and her panties to the side.

Heather lets out a moan though she muffles it by kissing him. “Mmm- oh! Oh, condom.” She reminds him, god, she didn’t want to forget that.

“Back pocket,” Jacob says before his mouth is all over her neck and chest.

Heather reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the condom before she opens it. “God I love all the trouble you get me into.”

Jacob takes the condom and smirks. “I love getting you into lots of trouble, kitten.”

They end up back in her room after they’ve had sex going at it a few more times before Jacob finally falls asleep. It’s early morning and before Heather can get some rest she hears a ding on her phone and she turns to look at it seeing a text message from Jay.

Message from Jay: Heading out to the hospital we still doing lunch?

Heather looked over at Jacob who is snoring next to her. She knows he’ll want to stay in but they’re her friends and she wants him to meet them.

Message from Heather: Of course maybe a late lunch though like one or two? I need to get some rest.

Message from Jay: Alright see you then brainiac.

Heather rolls her eyes and puts her phone back on the bedside table before she turns and curls up into Jacob. His arm moves around her and she smiles, “Were you still awake.”

“A little bit.” He tells her as fingers trace lazily over her curves.

“I told them we would go out to lunch at like 1 or 2 I hope that’s okay,” Heather whispers before she presses an absent kiss to burnt skin.

“Yeah sure.” He mumbles sleepily before he is asleep. They both end up sleeping until one when Heather’s phone goes off.

Heather is the first to get up sitting up and looking over at her phone she’s already got three text messages in her group chat asking where they are. “Jacob- Jake wake up.” She says before she nudges his chest. 

Jacob stirs some more before he looks at her and groans. “Do we really have to? I could sleep for another hour or two then be here when you get back I'll be nice and ready.”

Heather wanted him to go with her but she had a feeling he wasn’t going to join her or if he did it would be against his wishes. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you in a bit, kitten,” Jacob tells her, pulling her down to him and giving her a kiss before he rolls over and falls back asleep.

Heather kisses him back though when he rolls over she rolls her eyes. It really was his way or the highway, wasn’t it? He was lucky that she was so head over heels for him. She gets out of bed and gets dressed trying to make it look like she hadn’t just gotten up two minutes ago. 

“Bye Jacob,” Heather says as she looks back at him from the doorway. She hears some grumbled words from him and instead of trying to translate she leaves. Her friends were going to give her shit for him not being there but she couldn’t help it if he was tired.

Getting to the lunch place she is right as they rag on Jacob for not being there though it dies down as soon as they are picking something to eat.

“Muhammad is going to assist in a face transplant after we’re done,” Jay tells them with a proud smirk so happy for his friend.

“No way- oh my god I have to see that,” Heather says the doctor doesn’t do much like this and she doesn’t want to miss it. She took a half day before Jacob got there and of course was off all of yesterday so she was itching to get back in an OR.

“I’m sorry is your mountain man going to let you do that? Turn lunch into an entire surgery he might tell you no.” Jay tells her with a raised brow.

“I won’t stay for the whole surgery just peak in for the beginning let’s go see if they’re prepping,” Heather says before she pays for her portion and heads across the street to the hospital with her friends leaving her phone sitting on the table.

Heather sits in the observation area watching in awe as they finished getting prepped and started on the surgery. While she would love to be down there she is fine watching as long as she’s near it, this is her happy place so she doesn’t notice the time pass.

Hearing a phone ring Heather looks over and sees Roxy bring out her phone. “Joey’s calling me? I’m gonna guess it’s for you.” Still, Roxy answers before she nods and holds out the phone. “It’s for you.”

“Joey, what’s up?” Heather asks, regretfully heading into the hallway even though she wants to watch.

“Did you lose your phone or something? Your boyfriend called me because you weren’t answering.” Joey explains to her friend.

Heather reaches into her pockets and then into her purse before she swears. “I must have left it at the restaurant when we went to lunch.”

“Lunch- wait isn’t it like 6 there?” Joey asks it’s a different time in Montana but she knows the timezones well enough with Heather over there.

Heather looks at the time and swears she had lost track of time. “Just text him and say I’m not dead I’m gonna get grab my phone and head back. Thank you, Joey!” She hangs up before she goes to give Roxy back her phone then heads out.

Lucky for her the restaurant is right across the street so she walks over there and they have her phone. She looks down at the screen and sees more missed calls and texts than she can count. Jacob is not going to be happy with her when she gets back to the apartment.


	8. For The Best

Message from Jay: If he gives you any problems you message me alright? I’ll kick his ass.

Message from Roxy: You think you can kick his ass? How cute

Message from Roxy: Message us and I’ll call the police on his sorry ass they have tasers and more muscle mass than Jay.

Message from Jay: Way to have faith in me

This isn’t making Heather feel better about any of this at all. She doesn’t feel like she will get in trouble or that he’ll hurt her but she does feel bad for ditching him like this.

Message from Heather: I’ll be just fine guys I’ll text you later after we’ve made up.

Message from Roxy: Gross. Please don’t “make up” on my couch.

Heather laughs, Roxy and the damn couch but she gets it she wouldn’t want Roxy and some random guy in her bed or some other furniture that she’d bought. She won’t do that to her friend but he will be doing a lot of making up she knows that much. She shouldn’t have spent the time she was supposed to be spending with him at a surgery but how could she help it? This was a face transplant it was huge and if she had a choice she’d still be there watching or even helping if they would let her. Part of her thinks about turning around and going back but she knows that isn’t fair to Jacob.

The younger woman looks at her phone and wonders if she should text Jacob no it’s only fair to do this in person but she may as well look at his messages.

Message from Jacob: Woke up could I still join you?  
Message from Jacob: Hello?  
Message from Jacob: You taking a long lunch or something?  
Message from Jacob: I know we fought but you don’t need to ice me out.  
Message from Jacob: Heather.  
Message from Jacob: What the fuck is this answer your damn phone.  
Message from Jacob: I’m sorry for swearing I’m just concerned.  
Message from Jacob: Are you screwing that Jay guy? He was telling me all about how he was obsessed when we met them all at the bar.  
Message from Jacob: It wouldn’t surprise me one bit you really want to put all of them before us.  
Message from Jacob: Do I even matter to you?

The messages go on and on but Heather can’t even keep reading them. He was so concerned but this was a bit much how could he say those things about her friends? Sure Jay used to have a little thing for her but he’d gotten over it when he found out that she was seeing someone else. They were close friends but it wasn’t like that and it only frustrated her more. How could Jacob throw those accusations around? 

All she had ever done was love him and here he was throwing bullshit like that around because of what? Being a few hours late to see him? Sure they didn’t have much time together but that wasn’t fair to her to just say all those nasty things for a few missed hours. Those messages were nasty and she wasn’t just going to roll over to apologize he should be the one apologizing.

The woman unlocked the front door and heads inside before she locks the door behind her. She drops her purse down on the front counter before she sees Jacob come out. “Hey Jacob.”

“Hey, Jacob? That’s all I get after you just abandon me here for hours just a hey Jacob- where the hell were you!” Jacob tells her as he gets red in the face clearly getting more pissed off as he speaks.

“This wouldn’t have even been a problem if you had just gone with me. Why do you hate my friends so much?” Heather accuses. 

“Christ, how could I not? They think they’re so much fucking better than me because they’re going to be doctors when they’re all just entitled little shits and they’re turning you into one too.” Jacob tells her before he rubs the bridge of his nose. “Not to mention that one wants to screw your brains out. Taking you on trips to England hanging around all the time? Like shit how the fuck don’t you see that? You’re such a naive little girl.”

“I am not some naive entitled little brat I am a grown woman who knows what she wants in life. Oh and don’t say that about Jay- Jay does not feel that way he’s my friend. You say that about any man I’m around I mean you say that about Sharky even though that’s never been like that either!” She is tired of it she hates the bullshit jealousy.

“Oh Christ, that guy, of course, he wants to fuck you no guy gets that close without wanting to screw a girl's brains out. I’m saving you from that piece of shit by telling him to back off.” Jacob tells her though he stops, shit he shouldn’t have said that.

“I knew it! Sharky wouldn’t say it to my face but I knew he was avoiding me and now I know why! He has been my friend since we were kids I think he would have gotten around to making a move a bit sooner if he felt that way- same with Jay.” Heather insists to him.

“Listen let's not fight about this shit how about instead you tell me where the fuck you were?” Jacob insists knowing they could have that first fight for hours if they wanted to. It wasn’t her fault she was all legs so effortlessly gorgeous of course any man who met her would want to fuck her brains out. She can’t help that they feel that way.

Heather is not ready to stop that fight but Jacob seems to be ready so she has to deal with it. “One of my friends had a life-changing amazing surgery to be part of. We don’t have things like this all the time I was just going to watch the beginning but I lost track of time.”

God her fucking career he was going to pry that out of her pretty hands wasn’t he? “I’m pretty sure you told me that it was lunch then right back do you not remember that?”

“That was before Jay told me about the surgery it is a once maybe twice in a residency kind of thing-”

“Oh, there he is that Jay of yours! Impress you with some big surgery he’s doing and hopes you’ll ditch me for it right? Get you all to himself?” Jacob asks her, why the hell didn’t she see it?

“Actually no it was Muhammad’s surgery and he wasn’t telling just me Jay was bragging to everyone about the big opportunity he had. He is a supportive friend to all of us maybe if you got your head out of your ass you could see that.” Heather tells him, they’re shouting by now god she’s lucky no one has called the police on them.

“I have done nothing but support you even though you abandon me and pull shit like this. Christ Heather, it is always about you and whatever the hell you want to do that’s all this relationship has ever been.” Jacob tells her, shaking his head.

“I am at a point in my life where things are supposed to be about me, Jacob! I am going where I want to go with my career and this is good I should be celebrating with my friends and watching long surgeries for fun. This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Heather feels tears in her eyes though she wills them not to fall now really isn’t the time to cry.

“What about me did you want me? It’s really not seeming that way when you pull shit like this all the damn time.” Jacob knows she didn’t do this shit all the time but he wants to stop it now before it gets too out of hand.

“Maybe you’re not what I wanted! Maybe I was a naive girl who shouldn’t have committed to anyone but especially not you. “ Heather tells him.

Fuck. He could usually push it this far but something had snapped in her and she wasn’t having it. Jacob’s face softens and he moves in close to her putting a hand on her arm. “Kitten…”

Heather pulls her arm away. “Don’t you kitten me! I know how you think this is going to work you’ll just say a couple of sweet things and guilt me back into being with you. Make me think you’re the only one who could ever love me but you’re not. Now I’m going to give myself the love I deserve by dumping your sorry ass once and for all.”

“You can’t do that- you won’t do it. Heather, I love you so much I would give up anything and everything for you. I never thought I could love anyone at all but especially not the way I love you.” Jacob tells her before he puts a hand on either of her arms and looks down at her. “I want to marry you and raise a family you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Heather shakes her head and pulls away. “I’m going to go make it all about myself and go watch the rest of that surgery. I want you and your shit out of here by the time I get back. Don’t call, don’t text, and don’t show up anywhere I am. I want nothing to do with you ever again.”

“Kitten please- Heather I can’t lose you.” Fuck how does he fix this? Jacob realizes he can’t when she turns right around and slams the door behind her. He turns to pack his shit and tries to wrap his head around the way he’s going to fix this.

Heather walks back to the hospital and tries to keep herself composed making it all the way to the observation area for the surgery and sitting down.

“Mountain man let you come back? Well, that’s nice of him.” Jay asks with a smile though it falls as he looks over at her, “Heather- hey what’s wrong?”

“Sorry no more jokes about how possessive he is- he can’t be possessive now that we’re not dating,” Heather says before tears start to fall. “I just broke up with him.”

“Oh, babe.” Roxy walks over and pulls her friend into her arms. “Shhh it’s okay you’re okay.”

Heather holds onto Roxy and cries she can’t believe she’d just done that. She doesn’t regret it but it’s still 5 years of her life now just wasted a relationship now over.

“Come on babe I’m sure we can find an ortho surgery somewhere- want to help someone break some bones or casts or something?” Roxy asks as she rubs her roommates back.

Heather sniffles as she pulls away, wiping away her tears. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay let’s get you scrubs then get right to work,” Roxy tells her with a smile. Heather’s heart may be broken now but Roxy knows it’s for the best. No amount of history was worth dealing with him Heather had truly dodged a bullet.


	9. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning! mentions of domestic abuse in the form of contraception manipulation

“How has our girl been doing Roxy?” Joey asks feeling nervous even asking the question.

“Well, it’s pretty much the same if she’s not at work then it’s sweatpants and shitty romance movies. She won’t make herself go out we tried to get her to go out but she won’t.” Roxy says as she looks over to their shared friend. 

“It’s been almost two months god that jackass is really still the main attraction of her life,” Joey tells him as she rubs one of her temples. She wants nothing more than to throttle the asshole how could he do that to her sweet friend?

“You’re the one near him can’t you accidentally get his car towed away or something?” Roxy asks as she works on making dinner.

“I can’t do that but I’ll be there next week- you got the hospital to give her some time off yeah?” Joey had been talking about this trip for some time now and she knew now more than ever she needed to do it. Heather needed both of her best friends if she was going to get over him.

“Yeah, she’ll be off for 5 days hopefully you can pull her out of the rut this prick has put her in,” Roxy tells her quietly, it’s still a secret that she hopes will make Heather feel better.

“Alright well you take care of her now and I’ll be there soon,” Joey tells her before she hangs up.

Roxy hangs up and looks over her shoulder at Heather. “My mom says hi.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I would have said hi if I realized,” Heather tells her before she pauses the movie to look over at her roommate. “How is she doing?”

Roxy puts sandwiches on a plate then heads over. “She’s good- I made lunch maybe we could eat and then get ready? Muhammad and Jay offered to take us bowling.” She says before she puts a plate in front of her friend.

Heather doesn’t want to go out but she knows she has to eventually. She picks up the sandwich before she feels an overwhelming wave of nausea hit her. She drops the sandwich and runs for the kitchen sink throwing up in it because she knows she would’ve never made it all the way to the bathroom.

Roxy gets up and follows her friend she’s too late to pull back her hair but she rubs her back. “I know my cooking isn’t the best but it didn’t smell that bad did it?”

“I don’t know what it was I just smelled all the cheese and- oh god.” Heather turns and this time Roxy can pull back her hair when she pukes.

Once she’s done Roxy takes her friend to the bathroom she knows she hadn’t been drinking so it wasn’t some hangover was it- “Heather when was your last period?”

“What? Last month it was light but it was 4 weeks ago.” Heather insists to her before she heads with Roxy to the restroom and turns on the shower. “I’ve got to clean up my hair tell the boys I’ll be a few minutes late alright?”

Roxy nods and brings a towel into the room before she goes to clean up in the living room. She doesn’t like this not one bit.

Message to Muhammad: Don’t ask questions just get pregnancy tests and be here ASAP.

He’s there in record time with Jay at his side and a plastic bag in his hand, “Rox are you-”

 

“I’m not pregnant- deep breaths, Muhammad,” Roxy tells him she probably should have specified since they’d been seeing each other on and off. “I think Heather is though but she doesn’t believe it we’ve got to convince her to take the tests.”

“That shit knocked her up, didn’t he? Fuck he probably meant it poking holes in the condoms like some-” Jay stops what he’s saying and heads right to Heather’s bedroom starting to search around.

The other two follow and just watch him. “What are you looking for, Jay?”

“Condoms. Where does she keep her condoms, Roxy?” Jay asks as he checks any surface he can. God if he was right he was going to find this prick and knock him into the next century.

“Bedside table in the drawer,” Roxy tells him god he couldn’t be right, please don’t be right.

Jay pulls out the box and dumps the contents out on the bed. “We’re going to check them all if I’m wrong I”ll buy her a new box.” He takes the first one up and sure enough, he’s right. “There should be air in there but if there were to a hole in it…”

“Then it’d let the air out. Oh, no fucking way.” Roxy takes a few to check and so does Muhammad and it’s all the same thing there has to be a hole in each of these.

“What are you doing in here?” Heather asks as she walks in wrapped in a towel, “And why are you looking through my condoms is this some weird game?”

“Heather- come on we have to show you something,” Roxy says before she scoops them back up into the box and drags her friend out to the kitchen.

“I’m not wearing any clothes just a towel- can this not wait?!” Heather asks though when they stop Muhammad drapes his jacket over her shoulders and she smiles. “Thank you.”

“It can’t wait because I think you’re pregnant,” Roxy says before she opens one of the packets.

“God I’m not pregnant why do you keep insisting it I’m fine,” Heather tells her friend ready to leave but Muhammad stops her. He’s not a forceful person so him making her stop is a sign he means business so she knows to stop.

Roxy unrolls it and starts to fill it with water and they all watch sure enough it leaks, a small amount but out the bottom. “He was poking holes in your condoms, Heather.”

“He- oh my god he said he wanted to stop drinking because he wanted me to do it with him. I thought he was just being controlling but he was trying to get me pregnant.” Heather tells them, picking up another condom to look at it. “I could be pregnant.”


	10. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abortion, pregnancy, and abuse   
> lots of triggering mentions in the past few chapters but it'll get lighthearted soon i swear. if you remember joey is coming to visit so that's something to look forward to our favorite (or my favorite anyways) hope county deputy in the big city!

“So I’m guessing we’re not going to go bowling?” Heather asks as she sits crouched over the toilet, four tests god she didn’t think she could pee that much.

“I mean I feel like we know each other pretty well now we could go past the awkward first date bowling shit and move right on to like 4th or 5th date,” Jay tells her with a smile, trying to make her laugh.

It works and Heather lets out a laugh though it’s followed by a few tears. “So you want to watch your date pee by the 4th or 5th date? I mean that’s usually a wait until marriage kind of thing.”

Jay smiles and gives her shoulder a squeeze. “Well, we could do that too. I mean it if you’re pregnant and you want to keep the kid I’m game. We hooked up after you broke up with Jacob and condom broke. I mean are your parents the traditional types? Totally say it’s mine and have a shotgun marriage.”

“They’re not the traditional types so you don’t have to marry me but thank you for the offer,” Heather tells him, resting her head against his arm. “I… I don’t I mean if I am I don’t think I’ll-”

Jay kisses the top of her head and nods. “That is also a valid option you have a lot of other things to think about you may not be ready for that now or fuck ever and it’s your body so it’s your choice.”

“You’re a great friend you know that right?” Heather asks as she looks up at him. “You are an amazing friend and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“You are an amazing woman and whatever you choose to do we’re all going to support you alright? I mean Erika has her son she knows about kids- Muhammad has younger siblings? I don’t know we’re useless nerds but we can try if you want to keep the kid. We can also be there to hold your hand if you choose to get an abortion.” Jay tells her before he looks at the time. “Alright, it’s been enough time.”

“I don’t know if I can do this I don’t know if I can look,” Heather tells him.

“I can look if you want,” Roxy says as she peeks her head in the door. “I’ll look.”

Heather should do it herself but instead, she just nods, hiding her face in Jay’s arm. Her heart is racing and she feels like she’s going to vomit again.

Roxy walks over and looks at the tests before she takes in a breath. “They’re all positive.”

Heather takes in a breath god she’d thought it but now hearing it she wants to cry. Pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant he had done this on purpose. “I have to call him.”

“You don’t have to call him he doesn’t have to know anything,” Roxy tells her.

“Oh no he has to tell me the truth he has to tell me what he did,” Heather says before she gets up she looks at the tests and they’re positive. “I’m gonna go do this in my room I’ll be back.” 

“We’ll be in the living room you yell for one of us if you need us okay?” Roxy tells her before she leaves the bathroom taking Jay with her.

Heather washes her hands before she heads to her bedroom and takes in a breath. She can do this, god she can’t do this but she’s going to try anyway.

Jacob had been waiting for the call it’d been nearly 2 months and he almost caved and just called her. He wasn’t going to let her move on with some other prick but she always came back. He answers his phone and smiles, “Hey there kitten I’ve missed you.”

“Don’t say that shit we’re not together anymore you don’t get to have stupid nicknames for me.” Heather snaps suddenly realizing just how mad she is.

“Well, shit my little kitten is a fierce cat now. Why’d you call Heather?” Jacob asks clearly amused. He likes her fire he could get used to at least some of it the rest he’d take when he got her back to Hope County with him.

“You know why I’m calling Jacob don’t act surprised- you know I’m pregnant,” Heather tells him as she sits down on the bed.

“You’re- shit you’re pregnant? Look I know we’ve been fighting but I want to push that aside for our babies sake. I love you and I’ll marry you I mean it we get you on a plane home and the wedding will be here ready.” Jacob tells her.

“Oh so that’s what it was you poked holes in condoms to get me to move back to Hope County? God, you’re a piece of shit you thought I’d quit my residency and just come be your little housewife?” Heather asks as she rolls her eyes.

“I wouldn’t do that to you I just want what’s best for our baby- our child. Heather you know it’d be best for that baby to be raised with both parents and around our families? That baby is going to be so loved by the two of us and our families it’s what we all need.” Jacob tells her.

“I didn’t call you to plan a baby shower I called to make you admit you poked holes in my condoms yeah we figured it out you shouldn’t have left any behind,” Heather tells him.

Shit, he shouldn’t have but she’d blindsided him when she ended things like she did. “It’s for your own good, kitten. Those friends of yours really are only going to harm you it’s better for you to come home. I can take care of you and that baby you’re growing we can be a family like you need.”

“That’s not going to happen I’ve already decided to get an abortion. I’m not having this child and even if I was I wouldn’t let you anywhere near either of us you crazy piece of shit.” Heather tells him.

Jacob tenses his jaw, “So you’d be a murderer just to what? To spite me? KIll an innocent baby just to piss me off. Listen be mad at me all you want but you still need to come home and have this baby with me. I’m your family and you need me.”

“I don’t need you and I’m never going to need you again this is the last time I’m ever going to contact you so goodbye Jacob I won’t miss you,” Heather tells him. She hears him start to protest but she hands up before he can even really start.

She scrolls through her contacts and finds him barely able to do it with all the texts she’s getting from him. Still, she can and with a deep breath, she blocks his number then suddenly it all stops. She’ll never have to hear that ever again and be afraid of what he’ll say. She’ll never have to deal with Jacob again.


	11. Looking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break between chapters Tumblr terminated my blog with all of Heather's information/musings/etc on it for no reason so I've been trying to get my blog back. Hopefully, by the time I get the next chapter up, I'll have it back!

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? Jay says he’s got plenty of room.” Heather says as she continues packing her things, just what she’d need for the week.

“Muhammad and I should practice the whole living together thing if we’re gonna really date we’ll stay at his place. I will come over if you need me after the abortion okay?” Roxy says, kissing her friends cheek. “I’ve got your back, kid.”

“I know you do and I appreciate it more than you know,” Heather says with a small smile. She hears her phone go off and huffs, who else did Jacob find to steal their phone?

Roxy smiles and gives Heather’s shoulder a squeeze. “We do have to be back at the end of the week though just so you know.”

“I doubt he’ll just give up at the end of the week I’m packing to stay with Jay for the rest of the month. Why do we need to come back?” Heather asks.

“I can’t tell you yet but trust me we’ll be okay. Stay with Jay for the week then I’ll come to get you.” Roxy tells her before she hands one of her bags to Muhammad. “Okay, we’re going text me later?”

“I’ll text you later.” Heather agrees before she finishes packing up. She goes out to the living room and finds Jay. “You ready to head out?”

“Let’s go, brainiac,” Jay says before he takes her bags and heads out the door. She knows she’ll be back soon but it still hurts to have to leave her place. Still, Jacob doesn’t know where Jay or Muhammad live so it’s for the best that they leave in case he shows up.

Heather and Jay head out to his car and she helps him put her bags in the back before she gets into the passenger's side. “I appreciate this Jay you’re a great friend.”

“If I can piss him off without having to you know fight him then I’m down.” Jay jokes as he gets in and starts up the car. “Can I ask what you ever saw in him?”

“The town I grew up in I was always just the kid genius just young and not you know someone you’d want to treat like an adult or someone they could date. He treated me like a real woman- or I thought that’s what he was doing anyway.” Heather tells him with a shrug.

“You are an amazing woman anyone would be lucky to date you. At least now you know you’re worth more than that jackass.” Jay tells her with a small smile. He had thought he would exactly what she needed at a time but now he knows they’re meant to be friends. Being her friend still felt like a great privilege he enjoyed even if he thought they could be more.

They pull up to his apartment complex and get up to his apartment. Heather knew her friend was well off but going into his apartment she realized how crazy it was. “Why do you never have us over your place is amazing, Jay.”

“Well it’s your home for the next week- guest room is first door over there.” He tells her, nodding to the hallway. “Do you want me to order some Greek from that place you like?”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing thank you so much. I’m gonna put my stuff away and make sure Jacob isn’t harassing anyone back in Hope County.” Heather tells him before she heads to the room. She sets her bags on the ground before she lays in the bed. God, she could get used to this. 

Still, that isn’t why she wanted to be alone she knew she had to call Joey, make sure that things were okay there. She was so stressed about everything that had happened and everything she still had to do but she knew talking to Joey would calm her. She goes to her friends contact and presses call before she waits to hear that familiar voice.

“Hey, there stranger how are you feeling?” Joey asks she knows Heather is having a hard time with all of this she really can’t wait to be in New York with her to help.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called much I was just having a hard time with the breakup and now… you know.” Heather tells her before she rubs her forehead. 

“Well you do this now and I’ll be there pretty soon to help you through it,” Joey tells her. She had wanted it to be a surprise but clearly Heather needed a bit of a boost right now.

Heather sits up in the bed, “Wait you’re coming to visit- that’s why Roxy said I had to be back at the apartment at the end of the week isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna come stay with you guys for a few days Roxy has helped me plan it all I’ll be there on Monday,” Joey tells her with a smile god she is so happy to hear Heather happy.

Heather grins and lets out a happy laugh, “This is the best surprise oh my god thank you for telling me I can’t wait to see you , Joey.”

“Don’t worry you’ll see me really soon and you’ll get to see New York City. I can’t wait to see it all with you.” Joey tells her just as excited as her friend.

“I am going to plan lots of stuff for us to do alright? You just get ready for lots of fun.” Heather tells her with a grin.

“I’ll be looking forward to it, you call me after you go to the doctors alright- or before just if you need me. I’m gonna keep an eye on the Seeds here and I’ll tell you if anything happens you need to know about okay?” Joey asks her.

That was the whole reason Heather had called but she’d forgotten in the excitement. Still, if it was taken care of she could focus on other things. “Alright, I love you, Joey.”

“I love you too, H. I’ll see you in a week,” Joey says before she hangs up.

“Food’s here,” Jay calls out which gets Heather out of the bed. 

Everything is better than she could have thought it was going to be she’s grateful for her friends. “I’ll be right there,” Heather calls out before she drops her phone on the bed and heading out to go eat. Life was looking up and she hoped it would stay that way.


	12. Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triggering topic mentioned abortion

Heather had done it by herself she’d insisted she wanted to do it by herself though the doctor had told her someone had to pick her up. She was in the recovery room. She can almost hear Jacob telling her what wrong she’s done.

“Kitten why would you do this- we could have done this together. You murdered that innocent baby just to get back at me. How many more chances am I going to have at this and you’re taking them away.” Jacob tells her as he saunters over.

“I don’t want this with you I was never going to want this with you,” Heather tells him, closing her eyes as his hand brushes her cheek.

“You’re going to want it and come crawling back. I’ll have a few pups in you before the year is over you’ll see.” Jacob tells her before giving her cheek a gentle tap.

“I am never going back to you we are over it’s not going to happen.” Heather insists to him as she reaches a hand up to push it away. She hears that song they’d danced to in his kitchen. Only you.

Heather is snapped from her thoughts when she hears the door open. It was all just a little daydream she really shouldn’t have let her mind wander like that especially not to him.

“Hey there- doctor says you’re ready to head back how are you feeling?” Roxy says as she walks over, rubbing Heather’s shoulder.

“A bit sore but I’ll be okay. Is everything else okay?” Heather asks as she thinks about Jacob.

“Joey called and said she thinks that Jacob left town, no one has seen him around,” Roxy tells her friend.

Heather starts to get up but Roxy stops her. “Hey- hey shh you’re okay. He doesn’t know you’re here and he doesn’t know where Jay lives remember? Jay’s building is one of those fancy rich people buildings with crazy levels of security you’re gonna be okay.”

Heather can still feel her heart racing and she thinks she’s going to be sick. “He always found me no matter what I was doing or where I was. He’s going to find me and he’s going to kill me.”

“Babe he found you in a town small enough that you couldn’t cross a street without finding six people you know. This is New York City he’s not going to find you here it’s a huge city.” Roxy tells her friend, smoothing down her dark locks.

“I could be across the world and he’d find me- he’s going to,” Heather says as she tries to get up again. 

“I think you should get home and take some of the pain medication then rest up.” The doctor tells her with a sympathetic smile. “The way you are feeling any guilt is normal but if you need to call please feel free to do so alright? We are here if you need us.”

“Thank you,” Heather says letting them help her from where she’d been laying out to the car. When she is there she goes quietly back to her thinking.

Roxy buckles her in and then gets into the driver's side before she drives them back to Jay’s place keeping quiet on the way there.

Heather rests her head against the window and watches the city go past feeling a numb sort of feeling. 

“Oh, kitten.” The voice is like a purr which breaks her from that trance.

Heather looks around to find the voice seeing that red hair. “Stop- stop the car. Roxy stop the car!”

Roxy stops and looks over at her friend, “Hey what’s wrong- what is it?”

Heather turns back over to look but he’s gone, “I- I thought I saw…” She tries to find him but he’s not there and she doesn’t think he was. “Nevermind just take me back.”

“You’re okay I promise, I won’t let him get you okay? We’ve all got you Jay, Muhammad, Erica, and of course me not to mention everyone else you are going to be just fine.” Roxy tells her. It hurts her heart to see her roommate like this in this much distress. 

“Can we just get back to Jay’s place? I want to lay down like the doctor said.” Heather says before she closes her eyes. She hears that song still every word just playing on a loop in her head. She wishes she could wipe it all from her head even the good stuff like that as long as it meant that she didn’t have to picture him like she was doing now.

It feels like the longest drive of her life even longer than the ride to the clinic but finally they’re back at Jay’s place where he’s of course waiting. 

“You guys don’t have to be here I can do this by myself.” Heather says as someone helps her to the guest room she isn’t sure which of them it is but the other is hovering.

“We’re gonna take care of you okay? Like the doctor said you’ll take a pain pill and get some rest.” Roxy tells her as she helps Heather sit down on the bed. 

Jay brings a glass of water and holds it out for Heather, “Come on get some rest because they’re going to work you like a mad woman when you get back to work since you’ll be gone all week with Joey.”

“Joey… I wish she was here. No offense I just miss her. Her hair is so soft and she smells like burnt coffee, I like that smell.” Heather mumbles before she takes her pain pill and lays down on the bed. “I miss Joey.”

“Well she’ll be here soon so just lay down then maybe you can call her later if you’re up to it,” Jay suggests to her as he helps Roxy get her shoes off, she’s a mess but hopefully, she’ll end up forgetting most of this anyways.

“Yeah, I’m gonna sleep, good night Jacob,” Heather mumbles before she closes her eyes.

“Good night, kitten,” Jacob tells her with a bit of a smirk. “I’ll see you in your dreams.”

“See you there,” Heather mumbles before she starts to fall asleep. It’s just the pain pills… right?


	13. Not My Life

Heather wakes up feeling more relaxed she’s warm and curled up close to another person? This isn’t right. She gets up and feels the bed shift reaching for the bedside table to grab the lamp but it wasn’t there instead she finds, a baby monitor?

As she does a hand stops her arm, “Did you hear something, kitten?”

“Jacob?! Get out of my bed.” Heather says but when she looks down it’s his sheets then she realizes it’s his walls, how the hell did she get here?

“Is it your bed because I didn't get Joanna last night? I’m sorry baby please forgive me I was just really tired.” Jacob says before he kisses her arm. “I can make it up to you any way you’d like.”

Heather pulls her arm away and gets up this isn’t really this isn’t happening. “I can’t- I don’t do this.” She tells him finally pulled from her thoughts when she hears crying over the monitor.

“You looked after Joanna all night long your body is tired with my little man on the way let me go get my girl,” Jacob says before he gets up and heads out of the bedroom.

It isn’t until he says it that she realizes she’s pregnant she’s very pregnant. She went to Jacob’s bathroom to look in the mirror at herself only to see it wasn’t the same. She didn’t have her toothbrush her everything was there. She opens the medicine cabinet then the drawer it was all half hers.

She panics and heads to the closet half hers everything it’s all half hers what the hell is this? She sees medical textbooks on the floor in a box it feels like a dream she’d left behind, it leaves a nasty pit in her stomach. She leaves the bedroom and heads down the hall where she hears Jacob.

Going into the room it’s the spare bedroom but it’s purple? There’s little butterflies on the walls and the name on the wall in cream letters. Joanna.

“Look who it is Jo,” Jacob says to the toddler in his arms. Heather looks to the girl who just looks like her in a way it is sweet but in a way, it scares Heather. She had the baby?

“Mama!” The girl says reaching for Heather.

Heather takes a step back, this isn’t right it isn’t her home it isn’t her home or her family.

“Mama doesn’t feel too good how about we make her some breakfast- what do you want, mama wolf?” Jacob asks before he looks over at Heather.

“I should probably do something fast and get ready for-” She stops and realizes she that this isn’t what she thought it was this isn’t where she’d been when she fell asleep or had everything else been a dream? She didn't’ know anymore. “Am I staying home with… Jo?”

“You know you’re always welcome at the camp but we really don’t need first aid when it’s just us cleaning up the camp. I wouldn’t mind if my girls came to visit though I wish I could spend more time at home on the offseason with you guys.” Jacob says before he walks over and kisses her.

More time at home she was at home she was just what patching up kids at the summer camp? “Why don’t Joanna and I go lay in bed while you make eggs and toast?” Heather suggests before she takes the girl into her arms. She’s so beautiful and a sweet thing. The girl lets out an excited little squeal as her mother takes her clearly so happy to be in Heather’s arms.

“Alright I’ll see you two back in bed in a few minutes,” Jacob tells her before giving each girl a kiss on the forehead then heading to the kitchen.

Heather takes the toddler back to her own bed laying back on the bed with the girl. Looking at that dark-haired girl with those loving eyes she thinks she can do this she may be no brain surgeon but she’s got this girl and a boy on the way? If he’s even half as perfect as Joanna she’ll have a perfect life.

“I love you, mama.” The girl tells her as she cuddles up close.

“I love you too, little wolf,” Heather tells her as she snuggles up close and peppers kisses to the girl’s face. Career was important but she had always wanted to be a mother maybe she could handle this.

Jacob comes in as he hears the fit of giggles and smiles, “Eggs and toast as requested.” He waits for Heather to sit up before he puts the tray in her lap. “So what are my girls going to do today?”

“I think after you leave for work we’ll go see Joey,” Heather tells him as she has a bite of her eggs.

Jacob lets out a snort before he raises a brow. “You’re joking aren’t you- please tell me you aren’t going to see that woman.”

Heather’s face falls as she looks at him, “What do you mean of course I’m going to see the godmother of my child.” She wouldn’t have made her best friend any less.

Jacob wonders if she’s sick maybe he should stay home and take her to see the doctor. “You two haven’t talked since you came back to town. She wouldn’t be part of the wedding… thought you were throwing your life away or some sh- s h i t.” 

“No- no Joey and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. I didn’t give up my life and my career just to lose her too. I didn’t give up everything for this.” Heather says as she gets up out of the bed knocking over the tray of food as she gets up.

“You gave it up for your child- for me. You are Heather Seed you are my wife and the mother of my beautiful daughter and soon my son you are everything to me.” Jacob says, getting up and grabbing her hand to try and stop her. 

“I’m a pawn to you I was just something to win and you ruined my life doing it. I hate you.” Heather tells him before she pulls her hand away and turns to leave.

She hears the child calling out for her but she doesn’t stop until she hears Jacob speak. “If you walk out of here right now I’m not letting you come back you’ve lost your chance.”

“You are the one who’s losing your chance,” Heather tells him before she starts walking away.

“Heather- Heather! Heather!”

Heather gasps trying to catch her breath before the voice is more distinguishable it’s not Jacob it’s Jay. He’s standing above her frantic trying to wake her up.

Heather snaps out of it and looks around she’s not at Jacob’s place she’s where she’d fallen asleep. “What- what happened?”

“I got home from the hospital and you were yelling are you okay?” Jay asks as he looks at her.

“Hospital- I thought you were staying home with me today?” Heather asks.

Jay rubs his forehead trying to figure out what to say. “I had every intention of it but then I got a call… Muhammad and Roxy are at the hospital. We need to get over there now.”

Heather sits up and thinks of that dream, thinks of him. What did Jacob do now?


	14. Stronger Than That

“Joey are you sure he’s not in town? He’s not at the bar or the camp- not at his house?” Heather asks. She doesn’t want to think he would do this he did so much but not this.

“He’s not in town I have looked all over and I asked his brothers he went out of town for family business. It was bullshit covering he’s there- he has to be. You know that asshole John he could tell himself lies and believe them.” Joey says, god she hates that piece of shit.

“Is there anything we can do- should I call the police?” Heather asks, god why was traffic so horrible they had to get to the hospital now.

“The police are already going to be there you just need to tell them what you think for them and for yourself you don’t know what he’ll do next,” Joey tells her. She feels so helpless she still can’t leave for a few days but she wants to be there right now. “Let them catch him and throw his fucking ass in jail. Until then please be safe okay? Tell everyone to be safe.”

“Okay, we’ll be okay you keep things safe back at home look out for my parents?” Heather asks as she looks at the other cars, god they need to hurry up.

“Yeah, of course, give me updates when you can I’ll talk to you later,” Joey tells her before she hangs up.

They get to the hospital and the two of them headed up to find Muhammad sitting in a chair. Heather comes up and looks at Muhammad he looks like he’s a mess, for good reason. She walks over and hugs him tight, “How’s she doing?”

“They’re in surgery right now they had to go back she bottomed out and they found more blood in her stomach,” Muhammad tells her as he holds onto her.

“Was it…” Heather says as she lets go of him afraid to let go of him.

“No, it was some random white guy. I think he must have been homeless or something his clothes were unkempt and his beard was really long and scraggly like he really didn't’ take care of it- brown hair.” Muhammad tells her before he looks to the cop. “I told him everything.”

Heather thinks about it for a moment before she thinks of something. “What did his clothes look like?”

“White shirt and some pants- I don’t remember he just he came up and I gave him my wallet but he stabbed Roxy. I thought he was trying to rob us he said he was but he didn’t take her bags… didn’t take my wallet.” Muhammad tells her clearly traumatized by all of it.

Heather looks around before she takes one of the shitty pamphlets and a pen on the table and starts to draw something on it. She had seen the men wear the symbols sometimes at church meetings so she knew it well. Once she had the Eden’s Gate symbol drawn she holds it out to Muhammad. “Was this on the guy’s shirt was he wearing this anywhere?”

Muhammad takes the drawing and wrinkles his nose. “I- I don’t know I was more focused on someone stabbing my girlfriend. Maybe take it to the cop? I don’t know. I’m gonna just go ask the nurse for an update.”

“I’ll go with you buddy,” Jay says before he pats their friend's shoulder.

Heather nods and walks over to the police officer. “Hi I’m Heather Moore I’m Roxy’s roommate.” She tells him before she sets down her piece of paper. “I think I know who it could be- not exactly but I have an idea anyway. The guy would be wearing this symbol on his shirt or maybe on a necklace.”

The man takes the drawing and nods. “How would you know this it’s nothing I’ve ever seen for a gang or other group.” He says as examines it.

“It’s not a gang it’s a church it’s called Project Eden’s Gate. My boyfriend- ex-boyfriend and his family run it. They run it in Montana but I just broke up with my boyfriend it was a hard break up so I thought he might send someone from the church to do this.” Heather tells him.

The man raises a brow. “So you think your boyfriend was so heartbroken by your breakup that he sent a man that he knew to come all the way here and kill your roommate?”

“You don’t know this man he’s so controlling he would do anything to get revenge- to get what he wants.” Heather insists though it’s clear the cop isn’t paying attention. “Can you write any of this down? If I’m right I’ll be the one in the hospital next. He’s furious that I broke up with him and had an abortion he’s going to do this again.”

“I think your friend is going through some trauma and you’re trying to find someone to blame for that. It’s perfectly normal we see that sort of thing all the time. Why don’t you go be with your friends and try to support them?” The man suggests to her his tone patronizing.

“His name is Jacob Seed he lives in Hope County, Montana. Please tell me you’ll look into it.” Heather insists as she looks at the man.

“I will look into it don’t worry can I get your number- in case we need to contact you again of course.” The man tells her with a smirk.

Heather rolls her eyes before she looks at him. “I think I’ll go see how my friends are doing thank you for being so helpful.” She walks over to Jay and Muhammad. “That piece of shit patronized me then asked me for my phone number!”

“Yeah that sounds about right he’s a real ass,” Muhammad tells her before he looks at the cop. “He’s going to half-ass it and not find shit. What if that guy hurts someone else?”

Heather is scared of the thought so she has to think of something else. “How is she- did the nurse have an update for you?”

“Yeah the got her out of surgery she’s doing great they’re taking her to recovery now. She said we’d be able to visit her in an hour or two.” Muhammad tells her.

Heather smiles and takes his hand. “That’s good- that’s so good. We’ll stay here and wait for her to be able to see visitors.”

Jacob tried to hurt her friends but Roxy was strong he was not going to hurt them.


	15. On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning- small mentions of blood/violence!
> 
> sorry for the long wait guys i was dealing with tumblr deleting my account then suddenly it was time for New Dawn. I hope you guys enjoy!

Heather is sitting in a chair by the bed waiting patiently for Roxy to wake up, it was her shift to be awake but as sleepy as she felt she hoped her time to sleep was coming up soon. She is nearly dozing off when she sees shifting in the bed quickly sitting up. “Rox?” She asks.

The blonde let out a groan as she tries to adjust to the light. “What the hell happened- I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks.” She mumbles as she tries to sit up.

“Hey- hey don’t sit up just yet you’re still healing from surgery,” Heather tells her before she moves and nudges Muhammad’s leg. “Hey, she’s up.”

The man is quick to shoot up from his spot looking over at the bed. He gets out of his uncomfortable couch and goes over to her with a smile. “Hi- hi Roxy you’re okay I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Roxy smiles and reaches out to take his hand. “I’m happy you’re okay did the jerk take your wallet?”

“No, he didn’t take your purse either. I talked to the police and they’re gonna figure it out don’t worry. God, I’m so happy that you’re okay.” Muhammad tells her before he reaches out and strokes Roxy’s cheek.

“God I love you so much,” Roxy tells him with a small smile, lifting her hand to touch Muhammad’s hand.

Heather smiles as she watches the two of them. “So was this happening and I didn’t realize it? I mean I knew you guys were sleeping together but not all of this cute stuff.”

“It’s been happening for a while but we’ve kept it quiet. Maybe it’s time to tell everyone else.” Roxy suggests before she looks to Muhammad.

“Well, we’ve got to get you healed up first okay? You had to go into surgery twice because your incision opened on the way to recovery. Once you’re feeling better we’ll have everyone over and have a we’re dating party.” Muhammad suggests before kissing her.

“A we’re dating party god I love you, dork,” Roxy tells him before she kisses him back.

Heather smiles at them before she looks out the door, raising a brow as she sees someone start to walk away from the room. She walks over to the door and looks out seeing no one. Deciding she needs to see who it is she walks further down the hall, he went to the right, didn’t he?

“What are you doing walking around the halls?” A voice asks it is a voice that is familiar though.

Heather turns around and lights up, “Oh my god- Joey!” She didn’t know she had the energy in her to run over but she does throwing her arms around her best friend. “You aren’t supposed to be here for another 4 days- what are you doing here so early?”

“I told Whitehorse it was an emergency and he gave me these 4 days off too. How is Roxy doing?” Joey asks, looking over Heather’s shoulder as a man leaves. He looks familiar but she writes it off as nothing.

Heather lets go and smiles. “She’s doing good she just woke up- let’s see if she’s ready for another visitor,” She tells her friend before she takes Joey’s hand and leads her into Roxy’s hospital room.

Roxy’s focus leaves her boyfriend and she grins. “No way am I finally meeting the West Coast best friend in person?”

“In the flesh and happy to see the East Coast best friend is doing alright,” Joey tells her before setting some flowers down on the side table.

As they start talking the man leaves the hospital before he heads down the road. He’s trying to blend in but people keep staring at him, maybe he’s trying to blend in a bit too hard. He goes down the road and gets into a car.

“Did I fail my test?” The man asks before he looks over at Jacob.

“Is the bitch dead?” Jacob asks, tone calm as he looks at them.

“No she lived and now the other one is here- the Deputy from Hope County.” The man says, he’s sweating he can tell he’s screwed up and he doesn’t know what happens next.

“Damn right you failed your test,” Jacob tells him. He grabs the back of the man’s head and slams it into the dashboard of the car a few times. He’s bloody and unconscious by the time Jacob is done. He drops the man letting him slump forward, wiping the blood off of the back of the man’s shirt.

He failed, Jacob would send him back to the church in pieces. “Guess I have to do this shit myself,” Jacob mutters before he starts the car off and drives away. Heather needs to be punished and he’s going to have to do that all on his own.


	16. So Right

“I don’t have to leave- I could trade someone and start my shift early. I could check in whenever you need me.” Muhammad suggests.

Roxy smiles and reaches out to squeeze his hand. “I love you so much but you aren’t doing that. You have a plastics surgery you have been working with the doctor on for months to get ready. You are going to change someone’s life do that don’t babysit me.”

“I love you and I want to make sure you’re okay,” Muhammad tells her.

Roxy looks over at Joey and Heather. “Please feed him and make sure that he gets a good night’s sleep. Go back to our place in case that creep is still lingering around Muhammad’s place okay?”

“You’ve got it, let’s go,” Heather says before she gets up and puts a hand on Muhammad’s shoulder. “Let’s get you fed, Thai take out?”

“You know what it takes to draw me out of here,” Muhammad says before he leans down and kisses Roxy’s forehead. “You have them call me if you need anything okay?”

“You and Heather are my emergency contacts,” Roxy promises before she smiles at everyone. “I’ll see you guys later- show Joey a bit of New York before you come to bother me.”

“You’ve got it we’ll see you later, East Coast,” Joey tells her with a wink.

Roxy lets out a laugh, “Later, West Coast.”

Heather steers Joey and Muhammad out of the room. She is winding down and feel the day wearing down on her. While the doctor had said she could be up the next day after her procedure it was still the day of technically so she wanted nothing more than to curl up.

“What if we ordered the food in? Your couch is way more comfortable than those tiny booths they have at the restaurant.” Muhammad offers as if he can read it.

“That sounds like a perfect idea I had a long flight I need to relax.” Joey agrees before she squeezes Heather’s shoulder.

Heather smiles and takes Joey’s hand as they walk down the street lucky for them it’s all not too far of a walk, long enough for Muhammad to call with an order. They don’t know what Joey is going to like so they order a bit of everything.

“I may take what’s leftover with me to work tomorrow, it’s going to be a long day,” Muhammad tells them as he takes the bag of food and heads towards Roxy and Heather’s place.

“Oh, you think there’s going to be anything left? How cute.” Joey tells him as they head up the stairs in the building.

“I don’t know what it is but when we get together we both eat twice as much as we usually do.” Heather agrees. She takes them to the front door, stopping as she looks at it. It felt wrong to be here without Roxy but she was healing at the hospital. She reaches into her bag and takes out her keys unlocking the front door and opening it.

“So this is what all this money gets you in New York City? Not too bad.” Joey says with an approving nod. She heads in after Heather and looks around. “So should I put my stuff on the couch or just on the floor for now?”

“The couch? Oh no way you are sleeping in my room with me it’ll be a little tight of a fit but way more comfortable than sleeping on that crummy couch-” Heather stops and looks at Muhammad. “Don’t tell Rox I said her couch is crappy.”

Muhammad laughs and sets down the food. “Oh don’t worry she knows when she moves in after residency that thing isn’t coming with her.”

“It’s not coming with me either it’s going to disappear,” Heather says with a grin before she takes Joey’s bag and tosses it on her bed. “Get me a plate and save me a seat on the couch.”

Joey smiles and watches Muhammad go get plates before she sits down on the couch in front of the food. “God, you’re so right this couch is horrible. I bought my shitty couch off of Adelaide and I trust it more than this one.”

“Oh god, you bought a couch off of the Drubmans? You know Adelaide had freaky sex with her supposed boy toy on that right?” Heather asks as she walks back out. “That or Hurk jr totally jerked off on it.”

“Oh Christ now that’s all I’m going to think about I have to burn it,” Joey says before she leans back in her seat. “Oh god, Hurk totally jerked off on it didn’t he?”

“Who is Hurk and why was he jerking off on your couch?” Muhammad asks as he sets down plates on the table, sitting down with a groan. “God I hate this couch.”

“A guy in our town he is… a long story. I bought the couch off his mother and I know Heather is totally right I am never sitting on that couch again.” Joey says before she opens a takeout box.

Heather smiles and opens another and starts pouring food onto her plate. “Oh, we could go on all night talking about people in the town it was quite the place to grow up.”

“So you two have known each other for a long time then?” Muhammad asks before he starts to eat deciding to go straight from the takeout box.

Joey nods, reaching over and giving Heather’s knee a squeeze. “I’ve known this one since we were little and we’ve been best friends since she stole my bike.”

“I did not steal your bike! I thought it was mine.” Heather insists with a laugh.

Joey shakes her head, “I’m pretty sure your bike was pink and had tassels on the handles- mine was blue and had a dragon on it.”

Heather sighs, “Okay you got me I stole your bike because I thought it was your cooler. It did earn me a best friend though so I think it was worth it.”

“As much fun as this is I should probably do what Roxy said and get some rest I’m gonna head to her room,” Muhammad said, putting his leftovers on Heather’s plate. “I’ll try not to wake you guys up in the morning.”

“Alright sleep well and good luck on the surgery tomorrow,” Heather tells him before she watches him go.

Joey watches Heather as the woman watches the other. God, she’d just missed Heather so much and was happy to see her again, Christmas time had been so long ago and she was happy she didn’t have to wait another year to see Heather. “Hey H, can I ask you a question?”

Heather looks back at Joey and smiles, “Yeah of course what’s up?”

“How are you feeling? I know today has been about Roxy but you just had a hard couple of days too. How do you feel.” Joey asks, absently rubbing her friend's shoulder. She knows she has to hurt and Joey wishes she could take the pain away.

“I could say a lot of things like sad or scared maybe just angry. Honestly, though it’s all gone because I have you. I’m so happy that you came early, Joey.” Heather says, reaching over and hugging her friend. It was overwhelming how much safer she felt, how at home she was with Joey around.

“I’m happy that I came early too.” Joey agrees before hugging her back. The two pull apart and Joey looks at the takeout boxes. “I don’t know what that is but I need at least half of that on my plate right now.”

Heather doesn’t even look at what Joey is pointing to she is just looking at Joey. “Joey…” She says.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be sharing you can’t weasel your way out of sharing today,” Joey says before she turns to look at Heather and smiles. “What’s the look for, H?”

Heather leans forward a hand on either side of Joey’s face and kisses her.

Joey is surprised nearly dropping her plate, able to set it on the table. Her arms then wrap around Heather and she kisses her back. It’s new and strange but every atom in her body is telling her it’s right, Heather is so right for her.


	17. Safe

They’re heavily panting trying to catch their breath as they figure out a way to lay on the couch. Heather is laying beneath Joey but she’s too tall she’s hanging over on the couch. 

“Are you- are you doing okay? How are you?” Joey asks from her spot straddling Heather’s hips.

“Yeah yeah I’m good this couch is just so uncomfortable I’m going to have a bad back for the rest of the week,” Heather says before she pulls Joey close and kisses her again. It’s like being a teenager just kissing and groping above clothes but it feels like the speed Heather is ready for right now.

They stay like this for a little while before Joey pulls away again. “This- this is great but I’m still so hungry can we eat some more?” Joey asks before she smiles.

Heather smiles back and sits up, giving Joey a kiss. “God I love that about you, yes we can eat more.” She lets Joey move before she moves to a sitting position and takes a takeout box.

Joey takes a takeout box and smiles, “Your hair is a mess by the way.” She tells Heather before she takes a mouthful of Thai food in her mouth.

“Yeah, that’s your fault, jerk,” Heather tells her with a laugh before she tries to fix her hair. She gives up on making it look nice and just pulls her hair back into a bun. “Okay fixed it, you might want to fix that braid of yours.”

Joey glances to her braid and reaches a hand down to just undo the braid, shaking her hair out. “Now pass the rice I need to eat more I didn’t eat much before I got on my flight.”

Heather smiles and hands the rice over before she steals a forkful for herself. “Isn’t this just the best food you’ve had? Jacob hated it we never went and grabbed it when he was here.” She stops when she realizes that she’s talking about him. “Sorry talking about my ex… totally a mood killer.”

Joey leans over and presses a kiss to Heather’s temple. “Don’t worry I will do Thai food any time. Jacob though… we’ll have to talk about it eventually but whenever you’re ready. I wanted to kill him when you told about all the stuff that happened.”

“I’m happy you didn’t kill him, you’re much too pretty for Hope County Jail,” Heather tells her with a small smile trying to change the subject from Jacob.

“Well don’t worry I wouldn’t be alone if I ended up in Hope County Jail,” Joey tells her with a smile.

Heather let’s out groan before looking to Joey. “Oh god, what did Sharky do-” She stops herself to correct her sentence. “I should be saying what did he set on fire.”

“Small patch of forest, enough to get his dumbass sent to jail for a couple of months,” Joey tells him before she rolls her eyes. He was such an idiot she wasn’t sure why Heather liked him so much maybe it was just the music sharing they did.

“Well you aren’t going to end up cellmates with Sharky got it? What Jacob did is… unforgivable but I am not letting him get to my head. He wants you to get yourself into trouble he wants me to egg him on so it’s better to ignore him. We can focus on us and what we’re gonna do tomorrow.” Heather tells her before smiling at Joey.

Joey raises a brow as she looks at Heather. “What is our big plan for tomorrow? We will do whatever your little heart desires, Heather. Maybe something you don’t normally get to do when you have… people into town.”

“You can say, Jacob. He was not the best team player he preferred you know staying in.” Heather tells her not that spending a whole weekend having sex was bad but she did enjoy going out too. “I want to take a walk in the park and hold your hand, I want to just be normal.”

“We are going to be so ridiculously normal don’t worry. Do you want to grab something and eat at the park like a picnic?” Joey suggests with a smile.

“I could make sandwiches or we could swing by the Italian place on the way, get that really good pizza,” Heather suggests.

“Okay I love you and your sandwiches but I’m totally going to go for the Italian food. We can sit down and enjoy some food then go on a little walk.” Joey suggests to her.

Heather grins, “It sounds like a date- a real date.” She loves the thought of it of a real date and not just hiding away like she would with Jacob maybe she could even get Joey to go out with her friends whenever they let Roxy out of the hospital.

“Yes, a real date just for you,” Joey tells her before she leans over and kisses Heather.

Heather smiles and kisses her back before she pulls away. “I love you but your breath is horrible I think you need to brush your teeth.”

“How about I brush my teeth then I meet you in bed, we could make out a little more,” Joey suggests before she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“Alright I’m going to put away leftovers then I’ll be there,” Heather tells her before she watches Joey go. She feels like a silly child her stomach is doing somersaults and her heart is racing. It feels the same way she felt when she had first met Jacob or maybe more intense.

“Hey you brush your teeth too you ate the same stuff I did.” Joey reminds her before the sink water starts running. 

“In a minute I need to clean up but I will don’t worry,” Heather tells her before she picks up the plates and leftovers. She sets the plates on the kitchen counter before she puts away the leftovers in the fridge. Once she has them squared away she heads over to the sink and starts to wash plates. 

She hums to herself feeling content as she cleans off the plates. Heather looks up and nearly drops her plate seeing Jacob on the balcony. She has to do a double take though when she looks he’s not there. The woman closes her eyes and takes in a breath, it’s not real she’s just making it up.

“Are you coming any time soon?” Joey asks from the bedroom as she gets ready for bed.

Heather puts the plates on the drying rack before she walks over to the balcony. She opens the door and looks at the tiny balcony seeing no one there. She shuts the door to the balcony before she turns, “Yeah I’m coming let me just brush my teeth.”

“Well, you’d better hurry up because I’m wearing my Fang Center shirt… and nothing else.” Joey tells her.

Heather laughs, “Oh Joey you really know how to entice a girl.” She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walks in and turns on the light before she raises a brow. “Hey did you move stuff around?”

“No, I just added my toothbrush to the mix now hurry up I’m lonely in here,” Joey tells her.

Heather opens the cabinet and takes the new toothbrush out, it’s time to change hers anyways. She looks at everything in the cabinet trying to figure out what was missing as she brushed her teeth. She finally spits out the toothpaste before she shut the medicine cabinet. There’s someone behind her and she jumps before she realizes it’s Joey.

“Hey… why are you so jumpy what’s wrong?” Joey asks, wrapping her arms around Heather’s middle and kissing her shoulder.

“Nothing I think I’m just ready for bed.” Heather turns to face Joey and smiles. “Especially with you looking that sexy… god, that ratty t-shirt just really does it for me.”

Joey laughs before she kisses Heather. “Take me to bed and I’ll even take it off for you.”

Heather grins and kisses Joey back, “Deal.” She says before pulling Joey back to her bedroom. She’s so happy she doesn’t think even Jacob can ruin that.


	18. Misplaced

Fingers run absently through Heather ’s dark locks god she’s just so sweet when she sleeps. Jacob would like to get into the bed with her but that damn Joey Hudson was there holding Heather. He shouldn’t have put this past the bitch he’d deal with her later but now it was about Heather. She had to stay paranoid waiting for her punishment for killing their child.

He traces her cheek and watches her stir before he heads to her room, moves some things around pockets a pair of panties she loves. It’s small shit but clearly, it was enough to get her jumpy. He leaves and slams the door behind him before locking it, she shouldn’t have let him have a key because he’d made copies of course he had.

Heather jumps as she hears the door slam shut and looks around panicking. It felt like someone had just touched her cheek what the hell was happening.

Joey sits up and looks at Heather. “Hey- hey shh it’s okay, H.” She whispers soothingly before rubbing Heather's arm soothingly.

“No, it’s not okay I just heard the front door slam someone is in here.” Heather insists before she reaches to grab her clothes off the floor.

Joey turns and reaches for her shirt and pulls it on before getting up. She looks at the time, “Wait isn’t it time for Muhammad to leave for his surgery?”

Heather looks at the time before she shakes her head. “It is but- it just feels off Joey.”

Joey nods and gets up, “Let’s go over to Roxy’s room and check okay?” She says before leading the way over. They open the door and head to Roxy’s room. When there they find the bed empty before Joey walks her out to the kitchen. “See the leftovers are gone like he promised it was just him not being quiet.”

Heather still feels shaky but she nods, “Okay yeah it must have just been him I’m sorry for making you get up.”

“Hey, it’s okay now let’s get back to bed okay?” Joey asks, kissing Heather before she takes her back to bed.

Heather wakes up the next morning and realizes she’s slept in until 10 which is unheard of for her but with waking up last night she isn’t surprised. She is surprised though by the smell and she gets out of bed and heads out to the kitchen.

Joey looks up from her spot in the kitchen and grins. “You know you ruined my plan I was totally going to wake you up with breakfast in bed like a normal girlfriend would.”

“A normal couple would probably also get up before lunchtime. “ Heather jokes before she heads over to the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee. She puts one in front of Joey and smiles. “Mmm french toast that’s one of my favorites.”

“I know you too well,” Joey tells her before she flips a piece of bread over. “So did you sleep well then?”

Heather nod and kisses Joey’s shoulder. “I slept well- I just don’t know what is coming over me I’m so jumpy and paranoid.”

“Jacob is a controlling prick and now you’re nervous he’s going to retaliate after everything that happened. It’s okay to be nervous but I promise I am going to be here for you no matter what. We’re a team just like we always have been so I’ve got your back.” Joey says before kissing Heather.

Heather smiles before she steals some bacon that’s on a plate. “I love you too, especially when you cook me breakfast.”

“French toast and bacon is all it takes? If I’d known that we would have done this way sooner.” Joey tells her with a grin. She finishes the french toast and puts it on a plate as well. “Where’s the syrup?”

“Drawer to your left, yeah that one,” Heather tells the other before she goes to pour Joey a cup of coffee. “I think you had great breakfast skills and perfect timing it’s all a girl needs.”

“I can agree to that now let’s eat all that hot making out from last night really did work up an appetite,” Joey tells her as she grabs silverware and heads over to the couch setting the food on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more I just didn’t feel very ready,” Heather tells her she feels guilty she has given Joey everything else but with everything that had just happened she hadn’t been ready to give her that last thing.

“Come here,” Joey says before she pulls Heather in close and kisses her. “I love you so much and I know that when the time is right we’re going to do more than make out. Until then I am totally down to make out I mean you are smoking hot and I am lucky to have you.”

“You’re so cheesy, we both know I’m the lucky one,” Heather says before she kisses Joey. She then sits down and looks at the food. “God this is just amazing.”

“Well eat up I know I’m going to,” Joey says before she grabs a piece of french toast. 

The two of them eat breakfast and then get ready for the day. Heather heads to grab clothes to change into and opens her dresser drawers. She looks through it and raises a brow. “Hey perv, did you steal my little red panties? The see-through lacy ones I just washed them.”

“When have I ever worn anything like that?” Joey asks as she walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. “Besides I wouldn’t steal those I’d want to see you in them.”

“They’re probably at the bottom of my hamper maybe if you do laundry you’ll get to see them before you leave,” Heather tells her before putting on a black pair.

Joey walks over and laughs, “Are you trying to seduce me into doing your laundry? That is so beyond hot.” She lets her towel drop and starts to kiss Heather.

Heather grins and kisses Joey back. “You are very tempting but we are going to go visit Roxy remember? I want to be there when the doctor comes to check on her.”

Joey nods and gives her a peck on the lips. “Alright finish getting dressed and go see how she’s doing.”

Heather smiles and watches Joey for a minute before she finishes getting dressed. “Alright let’s head out I’m ready to check on Roxy.”

“Let’s go check on East Coast.” Joey agrees, taking Heather’s head and heading out with her.


	19. Perfectly Normal

“Is she taking visitors?” Heather asks as she pokes her head into the hospital room. 

Jay looks over from his seat by the bed and nods, “She woke up twenty minutes ago so she is nice and awake now.”

“I thought I told you that you should do other stuff before you came to see me,” Roxy tells them as she sees Joey and Heather enter her hospital room.

“We stayed up pretty late then slept in pretty late and had breakfast,” Heather tells her with a smile, hand absently brushing against Joey’s hand.

Roxy raises a brow before she looks between the two of them. “What were you doing- wait a second were you two? Oh, West Coast it took you long enough!”

“I mean I’ve only been here a day but yeah I get what you mean.” Joey agrees with a grin before she takes Heather’s hand into her own. “After this, I’m going to take her on a walk through Central Park.”

“That sounds like a date to me, damn you move fast I’m impressed,” Roxy says with a nod. Jay smiles and it’s clear from both of their faces that they are happy for their friend.

“Joey is a move fast kind of girl.” Heather agrees, her fingers are running over Joey’s knuckles smiling at her. “Well, not fast we have known each other almost our entire lives.”

“Yeah that’s way too slow- how about you speed this is up and go take her on a date already, West Coast?” Roxy asks before she looks over at Joey with a wink. 

“We’re here to see you and hang out for a little while before we go out,” Heather tells her before she sits on the edge of the bed, smiling.

“I am going to be sitting in the same bed in the same room doing the same thing all week long. Go out and enjoy your hot date.” Roxy insists before smiling at her roommate. 

“Well at least let us come visit you tonight after our date I can tell you then,” Heather tells her, hand absently rubbing against Roxy’s leg.

Roxy shakes her head, “I’m not keeping poor West Coast from getting some just remember the most important rule.”

“I know not on your couch,” Heather tells her, she’d only heard it for years now she was more than used to the important rule.

“I meant practice safe sex the no couch rule doesn’t apply to this one. Now go- be good and have a good day!” Roxy tells them, motioning for them to leave.

Heather gets up and walks over to kiss Roxy’s forehead. “Okay, I’ll give you the full report tomorrow now get lots of rest and heal up. We need you back at 100 percent soon I’m sure the cardio department is dying without you.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll be back to normal as soon as possible I am so ready to be back doing surgeries,” Roxy promises before she looks at Joey. “Make her have fun keep her from being all worried and nervous, West Coast.”

“You’ve got it East Coast,” Joey tells the other before she takes Heather’s hand. “Come on let's go have our perfectly normal date.”

Heather smiles and walks out of the room with Joey. “Yes let’s do it, one rule though.”

Joey raises a brow as she looks at Heather, “What rule would that be, H?”

“No phones, like Roxy said no phones so I’m not all worried and distracted,” Heather tells her before she takes off her phone and turns it off.

“Deal.” Joey agrees taking out her phone and shutting it off. “Now come on I’ve got a whole day planned let's go.” 

“Alright alright! Let’s go.” Heather agrees before kissing Joey. She is so ready for a bit of normal in her life.


	20. Condolences

Visiting hours had ended some time ago and rounds had ended so it was the right time. The man moves with purpose head down making sure to be nowhere near cameras or faces that could remember him. Once he’s in the room he slowly closes the door. As he shuts the blinds he hears her stir in the bed.

Roxy looks up and huffs, “They said that I could rest for the night can we skip the late night check.”

Jacob walks up before he turns off a monitor. “This will just take a moment.”

Roxy recognizes the voice and reaches for the call button but Jacob is faster moving it aside.

“You know I can’t let you do that,” Jacob says before he takes a pillow from the chair next to her bed as he holds her down. “God, you don’t know how good this is going to feel you were always thinking in the fucking way.”

Roxy squirms trying to get away from his grasp trying to grab anything to stop him with. “She’s going to figure out you did this. She’s not going to get back together with you you’ll go to jail.”

“Trust me all this is going to do is get you out of my way,” Jacob says before he presses the pillow to her face.

“Oh my god, I totally picked the wrong shoes my feet are killing me,” Heather says, taking off wedges once they finally reach the top of the stairs.

“Yeah walk through Central Park in those death traps kind of feels hell.” Joey agrees before she takes a bite of her pizza, is it Heather’s pizza? She isn’t sure she knows that she had to hold both while Heather took her shoes off.

“Hey, my pizza mouth off,” Heather tells her before she heads up to the front door, stopping just short of it with a raised brow. “What are those?”

“They look like flowers to me do you have another suitor and you didn’t tell me?” Joey asked before she walks over and picks them up before taking out the note. “Condolences on your loss may God be with you in this trying time Heather.”

“My loss- what the hell does that mean?” Heather asks before she reads the card it isn’t signed so she has no idea who it could have even come from. She feels a sinking feeling in her gut and turns on her phone. “Get your phone on too.”

Joey turns on her phone and looks to see no messages or calls, “It’s nothing maybe they got wrong information about the stabbing.”

Heather sees no messages on her phone and nods before taking in a breath. “You’re right I’m sorry this Jacob shit and before you say it I know you told me no apologizing but I’m going to do it anyways.” She gets out her keys and unlocks the door before she heads inside. Her shoes are tossed to the side, “Just put the ominous flowers on the counter then come sit.”

“You’ve got it gorgeous,” Joey says before she sets the flowers on the counter then comes to sit down on the couch next to Heather. “You know we could go with this whole no couch sex rule.”

“We could do that.” Heather agrees with a smile before she places her plate with pizza on the coffee table. “I would even give up this incredible pizza just for you.”

Joey sets her pizza down as well, “Give up that incredible pizza for me? That is the biggest compliment I’ve ever gotten. I mean honestly, you know how to make a girl swoon.”

“Oh shut it, Hudson.” Heather teases before she leans over and starts kissing Joey. 

They’re both eager hands are wandering and kisses moving around each other's bodies. Joey pulls her shirt off and Heather is working on her dress before she has to pull away to get it off.

“Holy shit that’s hot.” Joey says before she looks over at Heather and smiles. “Really hot like holy shit how did I get so lucky kind of hot?”

“The feeling is mutual god you’re just…,” Heather says before she helps Joey get out of her pants. 

Once her pants are off Joey moves to get on top of Heather before she hears a phone go off, letting out a groan before she looks at the coffee table. “I think it’s yours.”

“Let me turn it off and we will get right back to this,” Heather promises before she grabs her phone.

Joey is impatient she leans right in and starts to kiss Heather’s neck.

“Wait- hey hold on it’s the hospital.” Heather pulls away and answers the phone. “This is Heather Moore.”

“Hi, Heather this is Tanya at the hospital we have you down as a contact for Roxanne Deacon?” The woman asks.

“Yes, I’m her best friend and roommate what’s happening?” Heather asks before she looks worriedly over at Joey.

“We need you to come down to the hospital,” Tanya tells her not wanting to say any more than that over the phone.

Heather nods, “Alright I’ll be right there thank you for calling.” She hangs up and starts to get her clothes back on. “Something’s wrong that was her something’s wrong voice.”

“Alright let’s go to the hospital and see what it is.” Joey agrees before she gets up and gets dressed. “Should we call anyone else to meet us there?”

“Yeah, I’ll call Muhammad and give you Jay’s number to call him. I think Erika is working she may be able to get in touch with everyone else if it’s something bad.” Heather tells her as she gets dressed.

“Hey- hey I’m sure it’s going to be okay,” Joey says before walking over to kiss Heather. “Oh don’t forget to change into shoes that aren’t a death trap or your feet may fall off.”

Heather smiles and kisses her back, “Thank you I am going to do just that.” She heads over to the closet by the front door and grabs more comfortable shoes before she sits down to put them on. As she is putting them on she looks back at the flowers feeling a nasty pit in her stomach.

“Alright, are you ready to head out?” Joey asks before she holds out a hand.

Heather’s gaze leaves the flowers and she looks to Joey with a nod. Taking Joey’s hand she gets up, “Let’s go to the hospital.” She agrees before heading out the door with Joey. The only thing on her mind is those damn flowers.

Condolences on your loss may God be with you in this trying time Heather.


	21. Gone

Heather feels like her heart is racing as they head into the hospital. It’s late so she doesn’t see anyone at the nurses' station instead skipping it to head to Roxy’s hospital room. Walking in she sees the room empty blankets folded on the bed.

“Did they move her to another room?” Joey asks before she looks over at Heather. “H, hey H did they move her?”

Heather let’s go of Joey’s hands and makes her way to the nurses' station. “Hey- hey!” She bangs against the counter. “Is anyone here or did we all just not show up to work tonight?”

“Heather!” Joey walks up and grabs Heather’s hand trying to get her to calm down.

The nurse walks up and smiles, “Heather what are you doing in here so late I thought you had the week off of work?”

“Tanya called and said I needed to come in- did they let Roxy out early or something her room is empty.” Heather presses trying to figure out some information.

The woman’s face changes through it’s only slight and she nods. “Yes, she is checking on a patient I am going to call the doctor why don’t you head to the waiting room to sit down?”

“She’s dead isn’t she?” Heather asks as she feels tears in her eyes. 

“Heather I really need to call for the doctor-” The woman says before she looks at Heather reaching out to take a hand as she does so.

Heather is crying when the doctor walks up seeing the look on his face, “No- no I know that face Doctor Bennet taught me that face it’s the wait until we get to the room so I can tell you she’s dead face.”

The Doctor takes in a breath, “Let’s do this in the room you know why it’s better there to have… troubling news being told.”

“Just say it- please just say it,” Heather says feeling more tears fall.

“Heather she died in her sleep.” The doctor tells her before he reaches out and touches her arm. “I’m so sorry I know how much she meant to you. She meant so much to everyone in this hospital we are all in mourning and we’re here for you.”

Heather crumbles though Joey is there to catch her as she sobs. She holds on tight to Joey and cries not sure of what to do. “How did this happen to her- we saw earlier today she was talking she was fine. She was fine!”

“Shh shh hey come on let’s get into the room like the doctor said,” Joey whispers to her, pressing kisses to Heather’s hair as she tries to help her to somewhere more private.

They have to stop on the way there though Jay and Muhammad walking in. Muhammad looks at Heather and shakes his head, “No- no she couldn’t… I was here a few hours ago.”

Jay looks at Joey for a moment before he grabs Muhammad’s arm, “Come on let’s go with them into the room.” He helps them to the room as he tries to hold back his own tears. 

The doctor comes in and sets down a box of tissues. “A nurse found her 20 minutes ago she died in her sleep. Does she have any other family that we can call?”

“No, she doesn’t have any other family just us- just her work family,” Jay says, taking a tissue and handing it to Muhammad.

“She has a mother they don’t talk but I can call her,” Heather says before she gets out her phone. 

“You just give me her number and I’ll make the call alright? You take as much time as you need in here the room is yours.” The doctor promises.

Heather nods and writes down the number and hands it over, “Her name is Patricia she lives in Rhode Island so she should probably still be up with time zones.”

The doctor takes it and nods, “Like I said stay in here as long as you need to.” He leaves the room and suddenly the silence is filled with more tears.

Joey holds Heather and places kisses to her hair. “I am so sorry- I’m here for you okay?”

“I know- I know thank you I love you so much,” Heather whispers before she holds onto Joey. She feels a million things going through her mind they’ll have to have a funeral and god who would pack up Roxy’s stuff? She couldn’t do that but she would probably have to do it.

“Wait when did he say they found her?” Joey asks unsure if she should even be talking right now but there’s something wrong with this.

“Twenty minutes ago why?” Jay asks before he looks over at her.

Heather looks at Joey and they are both thinking about the same thing. The flowers.

“I need to make a call are you going to be okay if I leave the room for a few minutes?” Joey asks before she presses a kiss to Heather’s forehead.

“Yeah- yeah, of course, I’ll be okay you can go make the call,” Heather tells her before kissing Joey. She takes the card from the flowers out of her bag and hands it over to Joey. Once Joey gets up Heather walks over to sit next to Muhammad and holds onto her friend trying to comfort him.

Joey stops in the doorway and looks back at them. She’s not on the clock she doesn’t even live here but she knows that she has to do something. This has Jacob written all over it and there’s no way in hell she is letting him get away with this.


	22. Just Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with Part 2 which means it's going to be time for Part 3 which is the actual part that takes place during the game!!!! This has been a long time coming and I am so excited to see what happens when Hope County is under attack by Project Eden's Gate.

Heather feels emotionally drained as she walks back into her bedroom everything in her hurts and she just wants to sleep. Still, she’s got her luggage on the top of her bed so she has to finish packing.

“How’s the packing going?” Joey asks as she changes out of her funeral clothes.

Heather looks back at her and smiles, “Good I’m just ready to head back home for a few days.” She didn’t want to pack up Roxy’s things yet and she still had a few days off of her break so Heather is going to take that back in Hope County.

“Well when you’re ready to get changed out of your funeral clothes and we can head to the airport,” Joey says, pulling Heather close and kissing her forehead.

Heather nods and shuts her suitcase before letting Joey take it. She heads to her wardrobe and takes out comfier clothes needing something other than tights and dresses. “Is it wrong of me to go back to Hope County? I should probably stay here and get back to work the hospital is already down a resident they don’t need to be down two.”

Joey walks over and wraps her arms around Heather from behind and kisses her back. “It is your week off and you need a break from New York. It’s okay to need a break we can go back to my place or stay with your parents and just relax. No hustle and bustle just being around people who love you.”

Heather nods moving to place her hands on top of Joey’s hands. “I just want to see my parents I really need to be home.”

“You’re going home don’t worry everything is going to be okay now,” Joey assures her. 

The ride to the airport is long but the flight feels neverending or at least it does for Heather. When they finally touch down Heather is relieved to see her mother waiting for them at the airport. Heather runs over and throws her arms around her mother starting to cry as she holds onto her.

Lucy holds her daughter and rubs her back, “Oh baby.” She whispers before kissing her daughter’s temple. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with this I’m happy you’re home.”

Heather pulls herself together and nods, wiping away her tears. “Thanks for coming to get us- wait where’s dad?” She asks before looking behind her mother.

“Your father is at church services right now but he’s going to be back in time for late dinner. How about we get your bags and get you girls into the car- Joey did you leave your car at the airport, sweetheart?” Lucy asks before she smiles at Joey.

“No I had the rookie Staci drop me off so I’m good to drive with you guys,” Joey tells her before she heads to go grab her bag.

“Wait- wait, mom, it’s a Tuesday at 4 why is dad at church on a Tuesday at 4? Hell, why is he at church at all he’s never gone to church.” Heather presses, something isn’t right about this her mother isn’t telling her something she just knows it.

Lucy takes in a breath, lips pressing together as she looks at her daughter. “In the past few months, your father decided to start attending services at Eden’s Gate.”

Heather feels her face go pale as she looks at her mother, “Eden like Joseph Seed’s church? Like the Seed family. Jacob Seed who has made my life horrible- who tried to get me pregnant to make me stuck with him. Why is he there doing that?!”

“Your father joined the church when you were still with Jacob the two bonded since they were both in the service,” Lucy explains before she helps get the luggage down before walking with the girls. “It’s been good for him at the church he’s making friends and really feeling more like himself than he has in a long time.”

“Oh good he feels accepted by my abusive ex-boyfriend thank fucking god!” Heather says before she lets out a laugh. “It’s just the best thing I could hear right now.”

“Heather…” Joey says reaching to take her hand hoping she can calm her down.

Heather shakes her head, “No please take me to Eden’s church I would love to see how accepting and loving these pieces of shit are. Come on let’s go head home because I am so ready to see this.” She says before she gets into the car. Jacob had taken so much from her there was no way he was going to take her father from her too.


	23. Family

“Heather- Heather you don’t have to do this,” Joey says, reaching out to put a hand on the other’s arm. She knows how mad Heather is about all of this but she doesn’t want her to get hurt.

“Jacob has taken so much from me already he’s not dragging my dad into his mess, I won’t let him,” Heather says. She looks at Joey for a moment before kissing her, “I love you and I’ll be right back okay? I just need to get my dad then we can go home.”

Lucy watches the two with a raised brow she wants to ask when this happened but there’s too much going on. “Just be safe in there alright sweetheart?”

“I will mom don’t worry.” Heather assures before she gets out of the car.

Joey looks to Lucy with a blushing face, smiling at the woman. “We started to… well, when I went to visit we went on a date and we- well I think we started dating we haven’t talked about a label.”

Lucy smiles and squeezes Joey’s knee. “As long as you make her happy you know that you have our blessing we love you Joey and you’re practically part of the family already. This is good she’s going to need you if this doesn’t work.”

Heather makes her way up to the church and she’s fuming. How could Jacob just lure her father in like this? How could her father go along with it? She thinks of all the horrible things Jacob has done, things she didn’t realize were horrible at the time. As she thinks of it all she opens the doors to the church and makes her way in.

The service is halted as Joseph stops speaking all eyes go back to the newest face inside the church. Joseph’s smile is warm. “Welcome to the church, my child. We do appreciate new members to our church but we are in the middle of services so if you could have a seat-”

“I’m not here to listen to your shit I’m here to get my father.” Heather tells him before she looks in the crowd, “Dad- dad it’s time to go home.” 

Noah is quiet as he stays in the crowd he doesn’t even look back , instead, watching the father. He isn’t going to leave even if it is his own daughter trying to get him to go. His wife Lucy had tried but now that he knew his place was here in the church.

Jacob moves from his spot leaning on the wall behind Joseph and walks up to her. “Kitten, he clearly doesn’t want to go with you so how about you scurry along and go bother someone else.”

Heather’s face is nearly white as she looks at him, Jacob. She knew she would have had to see Jacob but she still didn’t think that she’d have to see him so soon and so close up. “Did you enjoy your trip to New York, Jacob?”

Jacob gives her an amused smile, “I’m not sure what you mean, kitten. My trip was pretty horrible you did break up with me but that was months ago.”

“I have a feeling it wasn’t your last trip,” Heather tells him, eyes narrowed as she stares at him. She’s not afraid of him, not anymore not ever again. “I may not have seen you but I know you were there and I know what you did.”

Jacob shrugs, “I’m not sure what you mean by that kitten. You are just full of it today aren’t you?”

Heather nearly starts a fight but she knows it’s not worth it, he wants to get her into trouble and she won’t do it. “I don’t want to do this today or really ever I blocked you out of my life for a reason. I never want to see you again I just want my dad to come home with me where he belongs.”

Jacob nods before he looks behind him. “Noah! Come on up here for me- come on it’ll only take a minute.”

The man stands up and makes his way over to the two of them feeling his heart pounding in her chest before he smiles. He doesn’t see his daughter nearly as often as he should between his work and her school there’s no time. “Hi princess.” He says before he holds her close.

“Daddy please don’t… please just come home. Roxy died she’s gone and I need you, mom, and Joey now please.” Heather begs as she holds onto her father. She’s lost so much she doesn’t want to lose him too especially not to the Seed family.

Jacob raises a brow like he’s surprised by the news that Heather’s friend is dead.”Condolences on your loss may God be with you in this trying time, Heather.”

Heather remembers that phrase it’s what was on the flowers nearly word for word, the ones on her doorstep before Roxy was even dead. They had no proof to link Jacob or any of the church to what had happened so they couldn’t press charges. He knew that and he was throwing it in her face telling her how she’d failed her best friend, how she’d gotten her killed. “Fuck you, you piece of shit.”

“Language-please you are in a place of God.” Joseph reminds her as he walks up. As he walks over to the little group. He puts a hand on Noah’s shoulder before he smiles. “Brother Noah your family clearly needs you in these trying times. Go with your daughter and we will see you later.”

Noah nods before he smiles at the man, “Thank you, Father.” He then looks to his daughter and kisses her forehead. “Come on let’s get you home.”

Heather wants to fight it wants to insist that her father leave this church for good but instead, she follows him out of the church. All she knows is that she hopes she never has to step foot in this horrible church again. 

Making their way out to the car Noah gets in and gives his smiling wife a kiss. 

Heather watches them with a soft smile feeling Joey take her hand. 

“Are you feeling okay- did everything go alright?” Joey asks, giving Heather’s hand a gentle squeeze as she looked up at Heather.

“It doesn’t matter all that matters now is that I’ve got you and I’ve got my parents,” Heather tells her with a grin before she kisses Joey. “Now that I have you three I know everything is going to be alright.”


End file.
